Lost but safe
by iluvTwilight154
Summary: Summary: Bella is 4 yrs old, she's beaten by her mother. One night Bella can't take the beatings any longer so she runs away not knowing where to go or what do to. She just knew she had to get out of her mother's grasp, what happens when she's lost and hurt? And what do Alice and Rosalie do when they find her?
1. Lost but safe

**Summary: Bella is 4 yrs old, she's beaten by her mother. One night Bella can't take the beatings any longer so she runs away not knowing where to go or what do to. She just knew she had to get out of her mother's grasp, what happens when she's lost and hurt? And what do Alice and Rosalie do when they find her**?

Disclaimer: I will only warn you in this chapter there's violence and abuse. I won't really write chapters with abuse, I promise. I don't own twilight.

 **BPOV**

(4 yrs old )

I listened carefully as mommy and Phil leave, when I hear the locks I open the closet door slowly, and look out, the house is really quiet. I walk out and go to my room, I look for my big girl backpack, when finally find it, I open it and empty it out. I go to Mommy's room to look for the box under the bed, I crawl under the bed and pull the box out. It's filled with paper and folders, I look through the papers and find one with my name on it, _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_ , I pull it out and put it in my backpack - I hope it's important. I close the box and push it back in, I close Mommy's door quietly and go back to my room.

I put my blankie in my backpack, I also put favorite teddy bear in there, this way he won't get cold outside. I don't know what I'm doing but I don't want to be with my mommy, I want my daddy, he is nice and he has a big mustache, it tickles when my daddy kisses my cheeks.

But I don't see my daddy anymore he only calls me, it has been a really really long time since I've seen my daddy, I miss him.

I hear Mommy's voice outside, I quickly close my backpack and put it by the window, closing my room I run back to the closet, carefully closing the door, I crawl to the corner and hug my knees.

Loud footsteps stomp around the house, mommy's voice gets louder - angrier. The closet door is thrown open and my mommy is standing there with a very angry look on her face, she bends down and pulls me up by my arm, her nails biting my skin.

"Ow! That really hurts mommy," I cry, my mommy ignores me and grabs me harder, we go to the living room where she finally lets go. Mommy turns to look at me, she smiles but it scares me.

"You're in trouble Isabella."

"What did-" she slaps me with the back of her hand, I look down and try not to cry, mommy hates it when I cry.

"Don't you dare talk back you little bitch," she hisses , she pulls my hair, making me look at her.

"Nobody loves you, no one ever will," she spit, "I mean look at you! You're too skinny and weak, you disgust me."

She starts yelling at me again before she slaps me, I fall on the floor and cry out.

"SHUT UP!" she yells before kicking my tummy two times. She picks me up by my hair and throws me against a wall. Mommy's boyfriend laughs from the couch, he doesn't help, he never does. He just drinks his grown up juice all of the time.

"Mommy, stop!" I cry, she grabs a vase and throws it at the wall, I move quickly before it can hit me.

"You are a bastard! You're the reason your dad isn't here! He didn't want to deal with your retarded ass," she screams, my whole little body hurt, I need to get away from mommy.

"Now he's married again. He doesn't love you."

She walks towards me with something in her hand, her hair is crazy, she bends down and grabs my hair again - my head hurts, she pulls my head back, puts her bottle down, and grabs my arm.

"Does this hurt?" She asks before twisting my arm, I scream out in pain, trying to wiggle out of her grasp, but the more I move the harder she twist, I can't take it anymore, I feel it pop and I cry louder cause it hurts a lot more.

"Cry all you want, nobody can hear you! No one is gonna help you!"

She pushes me away and I fall and cough, blood comes out and stains the carpet. I lay there quietly until she leaves and Phil follows her, I'm scared to move, I get up slowly and accidentally move my bad arm, pain shots through it and I bite my lip.

I quickly and quietly crawl my way to my room, and quietly close the door then open the window a little, it looks scary and dark. I couldn't go through the front door because mommy or Phil would stop me and hurt me, I know it. I push the window open all the way, pull on my backpack, and kick the screen, it falls off quickly.

I look out, squinting my eyes, and carefully climb out. When my feet touch the ground, the door to my room is slammed open.

"Get back here!" Phil yells, he tries to grab me but I run, I hug my arm to my side. I can still hear my mommy yelling, so I run until I'm at a park, I think, everything is blurry and spinning, my head is pounding.

I'm really scared, I run a little more, I stop when I can't breathe. I don't know where to go, I look around and it is so lonely and quiet, I'm lost.

"Oh my god! Alice!"

I turn to the soft voice and see two blurry figures walking towards me.

"Please don't hurt me," I whisper as they get closer.

"We're not honey, we promise," they both crouch down, I can tell they're both girls, one of them touches my face lightly but I move away from her touch, I can't stop crying and I'm feeling really dizzy now.

"Who did this to you?" One of them asks.

"M-my-my mo-mmy," I say.

"What's..."

Was all I hear before everything goes dark.

 **Ok, so don't kill me but life made me its bitch! I've been working and in school, homework is terrible, I hate my math teacher, work has been giving me 30+ hours when I'm supposed to be a part time and only work around 20 hours. But more money right... haha... No I'm slowly dying, both physically and spiritually. I FINALLY had some time to work on this cause all my other spare time was spent catching up on sleep and trying to maintain my dead social life alive. So sorry for the wait but here it is! Enjoy and let me know if you love it or hate it.**


	2. Blood

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice and I had just finished hunting and are walking around the park, making plans for upcoming events. The scent of human blood catches my attention, it's strong and fresh, I look around before I finally spot the source - a small child standing close to a post light, the child seems lost, tears pouring down her heart shaped face, she's holding her arm to her small frail looking body. She has a small backpack on her, she is wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that has blood stains on it. She has short dull brown hair, her cheeks are hollow, her skin seems unhealthily pale, everything about her looks as if it would break if you touched her too harshly.

Her lips are slightly blue and her bottom lip has a cut, a bruise is forming on her left cheekbone, her arms are covered in bruises and cuts, some bruises are old, others recent, her left eye sclera is filled with blood.

"Oh my god! Alice!" I shriek as I rush towards the little girl, I hear Alice gasp, when I'm closer to the girl, her scent almost knocks me off balance. It's so sweet, so mouthwatering, but my thirsty quickly fades as the feeble child whimpers.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispers, she's trembling with the cold night air.

"We're not honey, we promise," Alice murmurs, we crouch down and I lightly touch her cheek and to see the bruise forming, she feels extremely warm, she cringes away from my touch.

"Who did this to you?" I ask, the little girl continues to sob, who could do this to a child!?

"M-my-my mo-mmy," she stutterers. Her own mother did this!? I'm about to ask her for her name when I notice her brown eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, she begins to sway before she goes limp. I catch her before she could hit the ground, I look over at Alice.

"We need to help her," I state cradling the girl to me, she nods and pulls out her phone, as we start running home.

"Carlisle, we found a little girl and she's not well," she murmurs into the phone.

"Please explain."

"She's frail, she appears to be in profound pain - it's almost like someone battered her," Alice frowns at having to describe this over the phone.

"Is she awake right now? How's her heartbeat? Any open wounds?"

"She fainted, as for her heartbeat it's spasmodic. Only a cut on her lip, but Carlisle warn the others her scent is... tantalizing, I do not see any incidents happening but I would rather help this girl than hurt her."

"I will, hurry home," he orders before hanging up.

We run at full speed, once in a while the little girl whimpers in pain. After a few miles we finally reach the house, Alice goes in first calling out to Carlisle, when I enter the house Carlisle is waiting for me. He briefly checks her, "Lets take her upstairs," he commands before taking us to his office-emergency room. He removes the backpack and she whimpers when he moves her left arm.

"Her arm is broken," he states once I lay her in the bed. Carlisle checks her vitals whilst I connect her to the heart monitor, her breathing is shallow at best and her heartbeat has began to slow down further.

"Carlisle?"

I'm starting to worry for this little girl I don't know, but I want her safe. I want her to be healthy. Carlisle touches her ribs lightly, he must've felt something he didn't like because he frowns.

"We need to get her some X-ray's."

~.~.~

After many tests, Carlisle has a list of what's wrong with the little girl. She's anemic and severely underweight, she has so many cuts and scars on her body, some cigarette burns on her shoulders and back. She has five cracked ribs, thankfully none were broken, a severe head wound on the right side of her head, and a broken arm.

Carlisle had gently pulled her bone into place and put it in a cast.

"Rosalie what happened to this little girl? How did you find her?" Carlisle asks gently touching the little girls head.

"We were walking in the park and there she was, crying and shaking," I pause, swallowing the lump in my throat, "when I asked her who had hurt her she said her mother did. Who could do this to their own child?"

"I wouldn't know how to answer that," he frowns, checking all the tubes connected to the sleeping girl.

She was being changed into pajamas Alice had quickly gone out to buy - we'd cleaned her from head to toe, cleaning any open wounds. That's when she startled awake, coughing and throwing up a sticky, yellow liquid, she wasn't awake long enough to ask her any questions.

The sight of her backpack catches my attention so I retrieve it, when I open it there is a teddy bear. I pull it out and under it there's a small lavender blanket when I pull it out a piece of paper falls out, it's her birth certificate.

 **STATE OF WASHINGTON**

 **CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH**

 **CHILD'S NAME:** ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

 **SEX:** FEMALE

 **DATE OF BIRTH:** SEPTEMBER 15, 1998

 **HOUR OF BIRTH** : 5:36 AM

 **PLACE OF BIRTH A COUNTY:** CLALLAM

 **TOWN OR CITY:** FORKS

 **PLACE OF BIRTH:** HOSPITAL

 **FACULTY NAME:** FORKS MEDICAL CENTER

 **FATHER'S NAME:** CHARLIE SWAN

 **DATE OF BIRTH:** JANUARY 23, 1970

 **PLACE OF BIRTH:** WASHINGTON

 **ADDRESS:** 775 K ST.

 **MOTHER'S NAME:** RENÈE SWAN

 **DATE OF BIRTH:** JUNE 9, 1981

 **PLACE OF BIRTH:** CALIFORNIA

"She's from Forks," I murmur, as I continue scanning the birth certificate, I search for more items in the backpack but that was the last thing in there.

What is she doing in Arizona?

There's no phone number or address, I hand Carlisle the certificate. "She doesn't look four," I whisper looking over at the little girl, Isabella. She is too thin, too small.

"What do we do Carlisle?" I ask.

"We wait until she wakes up and we help her heal," he answer, "if her mother is causing her harm we can't give her back, we will have to ask her when she wakes."

Just then there is a soft knock on the door, Alice's head pokes through. "They want to know what's going on."

We know we can't get away without explaining why we have a harmed human child in a house full of vampires.

"Do you want to stay?" Carlisle asks, I quickly agree and take a seat next to the small girl, Carlisle smiles sadly as he follows Alice of the room.

I watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful, her chest rose and fell in time with the morphine drip. No doubt the thing keeping her so still.

Isabella stirs in her sleep but becomes still seconds later, her eyes flutter open and close.

"Shh it's ok," I whisper as I smooth her hair down, she whimpers and slowly opens her eyes fully, "you're safe now."

"Who are you?," she whispers in a soft babyish voice, she looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes, I hadn't noticed how big and unusually deep they were.

"I'm Rosalie," I smile, happy that she is awake and responding, but it quickly fades when she starts crying.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"I'm scared," she whimpers, her voice a little hoarse, I get up and quickly fill a glass with water, I go back to her side and gently lift her head.

"Small sips," I instruct, she drinks for a long time, my eyes sting with tears that couldn't be shed, my dead heart squeezes painfully as sadness for this girl grips it, "you're safe, there's nothing to be scared of."

Her wide eyes continue to watch my every move, "Thank you."

I smile at her and a dry sob escapes me, I could practically feel her emotions rolling of her, she smiles at me through the pain I'm sure she is in.

"I'm Rosalie," I introduce myself once again, she raises her tiny hand and touches my cheek, I couldn't help but smile at how my coldness didn't seem to bother her, in fact I think she liked it as she presses her hand closer.

"I'm Isabella," she says, her voice so soft and bell like, "but I like to be called Bella," she yawns, her little mouth forms a perfect 'O' and she squeezes her eyes tightly, she tries to stretch, but pain crosses her face and she quickly stops.

"It's ok, you can sleep," I whispers and press the morphine drip, then gently kiss her head, "you're safe, I promise."

Bella nods and closes her eyes, a cute dimpled smile appears on her face as she drifts to unconsciousness.

I look at her peaceful face again, other than the horrible looking bruises, cuts, and obvious malnutrition she's quite beautiful. Her dull dark brown hair is a contrast to her pale skin, her long dark lashes lay on the apples of her high cheekbones, a few freckles scattered over the bridge of her small button nose, her bottom lip is fuller than the top, making it look as if she's pouting.

My hand ghosts over her hair as she slept, her lips twitch and a small smile appears.

"Daddy," she mumbles quietly,"don't leave."

The smile is replaced by a frown, I grab her hand and trace small patterns on her palm, she quickly loses the frown and is back to her peaceful sleep.

 **Alright so that's the end of this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Bellas' Safety

**AlicePOV**

I sit next to Jasper as everybody waits for Carlisle to explain the situation.

"I know you all are wondering why there's a human child in our home, a harmed human at that, "Carlisle looks at everybody evenly, "the small girl in my study was found by Alice and Rosalie."

All eyes land on me, "Isabella was terrified when we saw her, covered in blood and cuts, when we approached her, she panicked and asked us not to hurt her," I take an unnecessary deep breath before continuing," she claimed her mother had hurt her."

Esme has a horrified expression on her face, she looks towards l stairs and places her hand on her chest, I know the feeling too well, when I saw her crying, I suddenly had the urge to protect her with my whole being. She is so small and vulnerable.

"What are we going to do with her?" Esme asks quietly.

"Help her," I state, "I know little to almost nothing about Isabella but if we turn her into the police, she'll just go back to where she was."

"Carlisle, is this really worth the risk?" Edward asks, anger bubbles inside me, how dare he?!

Rosalie appears at the bottom of the stairs, hands balled up in fists, her chest heaving, her eyes black with rage. Jasper shifts uncomfortably the range of emotions becoming overwhelming.

"How dare you?!" Rosalie growls, stalking towards him.

"Rosalie we know nothing of this child," Edward defends.

"What are you implying?!" I growl as I get up, Jasper places his hand on my arm but it does nothing to calm me.

"I'm not implying anything, I'm simply stating it could be dangerous," he declares.

"How can she be dangerous?! She is lost and in pain, whoever did that to her is dangerous." Edward's eyes widen as Rosalie explains the girls injuries in vivid details, no doubt showing him as well.

"Her name is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella," Rosalie added.

"She's awake?" Carlisle interjects, a small crease in between his brows.

Rosalie's posture relaxes and a sad smile plays at her lips,"No, she's asleep again."

"I'm sorry Rosalie, Alice. I didn't know." Edward says sheepishly.

"Can I see her?" Esme asks cautiously .

"Of course," Rosalie agrees with a soft, sad smile.

We head upstairs and Rosalie quietly opens Carlisle's study.

Bella lays there, tubes connected to her frail body, her pale skin makes the bruises and cuts stand out, her breathing is shallow and a small frown is on her face.

"Oh my!"

Esme rushes over to Bella and her hands frantically but gently ghost over Bella's injuries.

"She's so small," she whispers incredulously, "but she's quite beautiful."

Esme pulls a chair to the side of Bella's bed and watches her sleep the pain away. I sit at the edge of the bed and cover Bella's feet properly, small scars are scattered along her legs.

We sit around her as we wait for her to wake, a vision enters my mind rapidly and I watch intensely.

 _Bella giggles loudly as Emmett throws her up in the air._

 _Her face is now fuller, no bruises in sight, and no cast on her arm._

 _"Again, Emmy!"_

 _"You got it, kiddo!"_

 _He prepares and tosses her up in the air, but before he could catch her, she's in Jasper's arms, she hugs him tightly as she laughs, her cute dimples exposed._

 _"Hey!" Emmett exclaims._

 _"Sorry but this little lady has to eat," Jasper laughs as he heads into the kitchen with a red faced Bella._

 _Just then there is a knock on the door, when Carlisle opens it, a woman with hollow cheeks, pale blue eyes, light brown hair, and a fake smile stands on the other side._

 _Her eyes are hostile but she hides it behind a fake smile, Edward growls lowly at her thoughts._

 _"Hello, I hope I'm not bothering but I'm looking for my little four year old princess," she says in a sad voice, "she's been missing for a few days now and she hasn't turn up."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am but we haven't seen a child around here. Have you tried to go to the police station?"_

 _"They're not necessary," she says through gritted teeth," I could find her myself."_

 _"Maybe you could leave a photo and number so we could locate you if we see the little girl if you like," Carlisle offers, her eyes widened and she shakes her head._

 _"That won't be necessary. Thank you for the help," she nearly hisses and turns away._

I blink rapidly as I collect myself, Esme stares at me curiously and I shake my head. I need to discuss this with the family at once.

While I look into Esme's eyes, they seem darker, almost black, but that can't be right, she hunted yesterday with Carlisle and Emmett.

Rosalie's eyes are still black but she doesn't seem mad anymore if anything she looks content, something isn't right.

While I look at Bella, I notice some of her cuts are merely scabs now, some of her old bruises are gone.

 **So an end to another chapter, I know this one is short but it's the best I could do today. What do you think is going on? What's going to happen? Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	4. Meeting Bella

**BPOV**

My head is spinning, and I can't move or open my eyes. I can hear people talking but it sounds far away, I feel a cold hand on my forehead and it feels nice. I try to move closer to the hand but everything starts to hurt, I whine and try to open my eyes.

"Shh it's ok," someone whispers in my ear, "don't move too much."

"Rosie?" I whisper, I blink and I can finally see.

"Yeah, it's me," she says with a smile, she is so pretty, I like her eyes, "Bella I brought some people that want to meet you, my mom and sister."

A really pretty lady with hair the color of a penny comes closer to me and another pretty lady with really dark, short hair smiles from behind her.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"I'm Esme, Rosalie's mom" the lady with hair the color of a penny says, she smiles at me and reaches out to touch my cheek, she looks really nice so I smile back at her.

The lady behind her waves at me, "I'm Alice, Rosalie's sister, and you are the cutest little girl I've ever meet."

"I'm Bella," I giggle.

"Bella now that you're awake, are you hungry?" Esme asks me, I look down at my shirt and nod.

"Ok what would you like to eat?"

I quickly look up at her, "I can choose?"

"Of course sweetheart, why wouldn't you be able to choose?"

"Mommy didn't like me choosing food," I whisper and look back down at my shirt and touch the blue thing on my arm.

"Well you can choose whatever you want honey."

"Can I have some soup?"

 **EsmePOV**

Oh my, poor child she is so malnourished, her cheeks are hallow, the bruise across her cheekbone is sicking, her arms too thin, everything seems so fragile. I have the urge to pull her into my arms to prevent the world from harming her, but it seems like it already had.

The way she reacts to being able to choose her meal shatters my heart, how evil can a mother be to not feed their child!?

Bella is such a sweet child, her expressive, large, innocent eyes are beautiful, her twinkling giggle is adorable, her bright smile is blinding, and her voice still has a baby tone to it which makes everything she says sound delightful.

The way she is acting right now, there is no sign of a dark past, she is a normal child, for the first time in who knows how long.

I sniffle as I make my way downstairs, Carlisle meets me at the bottom of the stairs and looks at me with concern.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"That poor child," I sob, "who can do that to their child?!"

"Do what, love?"

"Her mother didn't let her eat!" I exclaim and cry into his chest, "she was _surprised_ when she was told she could choose her meal."

Carlisle hugs me tightly and tries to calm me down, but it's not until I feel Jasper's calming waves that I calm down and pull away. I look around Carlisle and thank him, he smiles and nod.

I look back at Carlisle," She asked for soup. Would that be ideal for her state?"

"That is perfect."

I nod and make my way into the kitchen, I'm determined on making that beautiful girl something delicious.

 **CarlislePOV**

I watch Esme walk away before making my way upstairs and check on little Isabella. I can hear Rosalie and Alice telling her a story as I get closer, I quietly knock on the door.

"Come in."

I slowly poke my head through the door and find Isabella looking intently at the opening doorway.

"Hello Isabella," I greet as I enter the room.

I extend my hand and she timidly takes it, I shake it lightly and place a small kiss on the back of her hand, she smiles and asks in a soft quiet voice, "Who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners!" I chuckle and she giggles," I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor, as well as Rosalie's and Alice's dad."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor," she says with a cute dimpled smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Isabella," I say.

"How do you feel right now?" I ask, Isabella looks at Rosalie and then Alice and back at me.

"It's ok Bella, he just wants to help you get better," Alice explains, Isabella nods and looks at me.

"My head hurts," she says before looking at her arm, "what's this?", pointing at the blue cast on her arm.

"It's a cast, you have a broken arm but with this on it will help it heal and it won't hurt when you move it," I explain and she nods her little head in understanding.

"When can I take it off?"

"When it's all healed up, and it doesn't hurt to move it," she nods again and presses on the cast," it's hard isn't it?"

"Yeah," she whispers and continues to press and pick at the cast, Rosalie chuckles at her distracted response.

"So Isabella does anything else hurt?"

"It hurts right here," she says pointing to her ribs, which are bruised and cracked but she doesn't know that.

"Can you breath ok?" I ask she takes a deep breath but stops short and a pained whimper leaves her little mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and hides behind her hair.

"There's nothing to be sorry for sweetheart," Rosalie coos, gently smoothing her hair away from her face, Isabella gives her a small smile and nods.

"Isabella can you please tell me what happened to you?" I ask softly, her eyes widened and fill with tears, her heartbeat and breathing quickens, she looks absolutely terrified.

"I can't," she whispers and shakes her head, "she will know and it will be bad."

"Who will know?" I ask.

"Mommy," she continues to whisper.

"But your mommy isn't here, so she won't know, "Alice suggests, "you can tell us. We'll keep you safe."

Isabella presses her lips together and her delicate eyebrows knit together.

"Mommy got mad," she mumbles after a minute of silence.

"What did she get mad about?" Alice asks.

"I- I don't know," her voice trembles and her bottom lip juts out and quivers, when she looks up tears are running down her face.

"Shh it's ok," Rosalie gently hugs her, "you're safe here, we just want to know what happened."

Isabella nods and sniffles a couple times, "I was hiding in the closet..."

As Isabella tells her story, everyone silently enters the room, she is looking down at her hands and doesn't notice.

By the time she is done, she is speaking in broken sentences and phrases, as well as crying and shaking, Rosalie sits on the bed and places Isabella on her lap, she nuzzles into her and cries until she finally falls asleep. Everybody seems visibly shaken up, Edward looks especially shameful as he looks at little Isabella.

Rosalie gently places her back in bed as I approach, when she is out of Rosalie's arm she shivers, after checking her vitals I change the bag of fluids, and let her rest.

 **Ok, so don't kill me but life made me its bitch! I've been working and in school, homework is terrible, I hate my math teacher, work has been giving me 30+ hours when I'm supposed to be a part time and only work around 20 hours. But more money right... haha... No I'm slowly dying, both physically and spiritually. I FINALLY had some time to work on this cause all my other spare time was spent catching up on sleep and trying to maintain my dead social life alive. So sorry for the wait but here it is! Enjoy and let me know if you love it or hate it.**


	5. Vision

**RosaliePOV**

"I had a vision," Alice announces to the quiet room, "Bella's mother will come looking for her."

The new information pulls at my heart, who knows how long I have with this little girl.

"She won't take her," Alice interrupts my thoughts knowingly, "and Bella's health will be better at that point."

"Did she see Bella?" I ask worriedly.

"No, she'll miss her by seconds," Alice assures, "the mother gets angry but leaves peacefully."

This calms me but the fear of her mother coming for her is still there, if she comes looking for her, we would have no choice but to give her up.

"We still have to decide what to do with her," Alice continues, "if she has family members, other than her mother, they'll look for her."

"I have her birth certificate right here," I say pulling out the paper from Bella's backpack.

"She had that with her?" Edward asks, sounding impressed.

"Yes," I say proudly.

I hand Alice the certificate and she quickly goes over it, "Jazz, can you make sure her farther is still in Washington?"

"Sure," he agrees as he takes the certificate and leaves the room.

I look back towards Bella and gasp loudly as I'm met with the sight of a perfectly healthy little girl.

My eyes were playing tricks on me!

No bruises or cuts mar her beautiful ivory skin, her skin no longer has a sickening pale tone, her cheeks and lips have a rosy tint to them, her hair is no longer a dull brown but a shiny, chocolate brown.

There were no signs of the fragile Bella just a gorgeous, healthy Bella.

I couldn't be the only one seeing this.

"The bruises are gone," Carlisle says in disbelief, "and the cuts are gone as well."

Everyone gets closer to the bed and we watch intently as Carlisle checks for bruises and cuts again. How did any of us not notice the change?

"Nothing!" Carlisle exclaims happily.

"Her cast!" Alice exclaims loudly causing Bella to jump in her sleep, I glare at her and she winces out a 'sorry'.

"In my vision she didn't have her cast," she explains, Carlisle seems hesitant about taking off her cast but pulls out the surgical saw.

~.~.~.~

After two X-rays, and some blood test Carlisle announces that Bella is perfectly healthy and has no idea how.

It is just hours ago that she was in such bad shape that we were afraid of moving her too fast so we didn't hurt her further.

I help Carlisle remove the unnecessary heart monitor, and bag of fluids.

We question as to how this happened, what could have made her heal so quickly? We were in the same room, how did anyone not notice?

It didn't feel right to leave her in the hospital bed for the rest of the night, so I suggest that she sleeps in mine and Emmett's room.

And that's where she is currently sleeping, tucked in the middle of the bed, under the blankets.

"She's beautiful," Esme says quietly from the doorway, I nod and begin to twirl and play with Bella's hair gently as not to wake her up. She comes into the room and sits besides Bella, she leans down and places a small kiss on her forehead.

Causing Bella to smile in her sleep, her dimple making an appearance once again. We look away from Bella when Alice stands by the door with her head down.

"We found the father," Alice says, sadness practically pouring out of her, "he's a good man unlike her mother."

"Come on, Bella needs her rest, lets go to the family room," Esme suggests, we head out but before I am out of the door I turn and leave a lamp on and the door slightly ajar.

We all gather in the family room and Jasper begins to list off the things he found.

"Her parents are divorced, her mother Renée Dwyer- former teacher, is married to Phil Dwyer- former minor league baseball player and a recovering alcoholic, the mother, is a recovering alcoholic and drug addict," Jasper pauses looking at all of us carefully before continuing," two months ago Phil was arrested for driving while intoxicated with Bella in the car."

Nobody moves or makes a sound," Her father, Charlie Swan- Forks chief of police, is married to Helen Swan- a nurse."

"Does he get to see Bella?" I ask, if he has seen her recently then he would've done something about it, right?

"I don't know, it says he's able to see her twice a week but since he lives in a different state, I doubt he has seen her."

"Mommy no.." Bella whimpers from upstairs, "I'm sorry!"

I rush up the stairs to find Bella curled into a tight small ball, she is shaking and crying under the cover. I pull her into my arms and start rocking, she grips my shirt tightly and hides her face in my neck.

"It's ok," I murmur into her hair, "you're safe."

After a while her racing heart finally begins to slow and she sneaks a peek up at me, I smile hoping she comes out further.

"You want to go say 'Hi' to my family?" I ask, while gently brushing her hair with my fingers, she sniffles and rubs her eyes before shyly nodding.

I pick her up and place her on my hip, she wraps her small arms around my neck and hides behind her hair. I kiss her head and head down stairs, everyone smiles widely when we come into view.

When I finally settle on the couch with Bella in my lap, she peeks out and looks up at me, her brown eyes are wide and full of excitement, she looks around at our family and a smile begins to grow on her face.

"It's good to see you awake sweetie," Esme says with a wide smile, she has a steaming bowl of soup in her hands and she offers it to Bella, "you're still hungry right?"

Bella nods and wiggles off my lap, Esme places the bowl on the coffee table and Bella hugs her.

"Thank you," Bella says into Esme's hair, Esme hugs her closely before setting her on the floor in front of the coffee table.

She eats rather quickly and quietly, and she doesn't make a mess of herself or the table, when she is done she asks for a glass of water.

"So Bella I would like for you to meet the rest of the family," Carlisle says to Bella, who turns to give him her full attention.

"Hey little lady! I'm Emmett," he greets before carefully approaching her and she reaches for him, "you want me to hold you?"

She smiles and nods shyly at Emmett,

"Alright! So how old are you little lady?"

"I'm four," Bella mumbles, her cheeks becoming a brighter pink.

"Nice! Ok so I'm going to put you down cause I'm not the only one who wants to meet you," Emmett laughs as he places her down on her feet.

"Howdy miss," Jasper says in his Texan drawl, "I'm Jasper and it's lovely to meet you. Do I get to hold you too? Cause it ain't fair if he does and I don't."

Bella nods and a small giggle escapes her tiny lips before she walks towards Jasper. He holds her in his lap and tells her a joke that makes her laugh before sending her off to meet Edward.

"Hey little Bella, I'm Edward" he says as he let Bella walk into his arms, I'm still mad at him for earlier but glad he'd taken a liking towards her. She reaches for him and he picks her up and sits her on his lap. She is instantly drawn to his hair, and begins making small braids at his temples.

Bella stops, looks away from Edward, down at her arm and frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"My cast is gone," she says quietly as she looks at me, "I liked it."

"We had to remove it because your arm wasn't broken after all," I explain and she looks at her cast-less arm sadly.

"Oh ok," she mumbles before turning back to Edward and continuing to make small braids.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Carlisle ask after minutes of silence, she nods but continues to make braids in Edward's hair.

"Does your dad know your mom hurts you?"

Bella shakes her head, stops braiding, and looks at Carlisle, "No, mommy only let me talk with daddy for a little bit."

"Did he ever visit you?" I ask.

"No...," Bella says sadly, she sniffles and rubs her eyes, "he lives in Forks."

"And where is Forks sweetie?" Edward asks while wiping Bella's tears.

"In Washington," Bella answers, we know this but knowing Bella knew where her father lived was good, she is so smart, just thinking of what her mother has done to her made me angry.

"I want to go live with him, but mommy said he doesn't want me."

~.~.~.~

After making sure she had done her human functions, we laid her to bed. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep. The rest of the night was uneventful, Bella slept and we discussed.

By early morning, we are still unsure about Bella's healing situation, it was impossible! But we made the decision to let it go and be content with her being healthy.

We noticed that we are thirsty earlier than usual, although we figured it is due to Bella.

Alice, Jasper, and I go for a quick hunt to simply satisfy the thirst and keep Bella safe. Once we return Esme reluctantly joins Edward and Carlisle for their hunt.

After Bella wakes up, we spend the rest of the day getting to know Bella, she's in a more playful mood today. And again there's no sign of any injuries or indication that she's in pain.

Her only request seems to be that she wants to live with her father and it will happen even if we aren't too happy about it.

 **Surprise!**

 **That the end of that... Let me know what you think? You hate it? You love it? You think it's stupid? *if you think it's stupid then I'm sorry but my imagination ran wild and I'm happy it did!**


	6. She's here

**EdwardPOV**

Bella has been with us for the past week and she fit into the family flawlessly. Our home is filled with happiness, love, and laughter with her here.

With every passing day we learned something new about Bella. Something that made her all more endearing.

One of the first being that she is a little clumsy and is always tripping on thin air; which made us revolve around her. She is always within reach of any of us.

We also learned that she loves books, she likes listening to stories and insists on being taught how to read.

The ability to hear her thoughts was something I couldn't achieve, there's always a handful of thoughts and voices in the house but only one is silent and peaceful. A gentle hum.

Carlisle has suggested it is possibly because she is still a child and hasn't fully developed. But I wasn't convinced, I should still be able to hear something, anything.

Another phenomenon we questioned was her healing ability, we've read many books, done cumulative research, but we couldn't get anything worth looking into.

Quiet shuffles can be heard upstairs, Bella is currently sleeping in my room, she had a long night last night. Alice and Rosalie had dressed her up all day long yesterday, she pouted majority of time, apparently she didn't like getting dressed up. Although she did like plenty of the outfits.

As soon as Alice put her in a new pajamas, her eyes became heavy and her blinks took longer. With a small bowl of cereal, she sat in the middle of the large sofa facing the plasma screen tv. Emmett surfed the channels until he found something suitable for Bella to watch, but by the time that happened, Bella held the bowl limply and was completely under.

"Edward can you please go wake Bella up for breakfast?" Rosalie asks, coming into the living room; she has changed, she has become motherly. It is nice to see Rosalie have something she has always wanted even if it is temporary.

I nod and head upstairs, I quietly open the door and see Bella sprawled out in the middle of the big bed, she looks so small.

I gently stir her, and she begins to move under the thick blankets, she stretches and yawns loudly as she wakes up, her long eyelashes flutter against her pink cheeks, she smiles brightly as she looks up at me.

"Good morning, Belly," I greet, moving her hair away from her face.

"Good morning, Eddie," she yawns again and snuggles into the blanket, she is the only one that gets away with calling me that, for which Emmett gives me shit about.

She begins to close her eyes again, to which I chuckle causing her to open them again.

"Belly if you fall asleep you won't be able to eat your breakfast," I say, while gently prying her fingers off the blanket .

"But I'm sweepy," she whimpers, holding on tighter to the blanket.

"I know but I'll make you a deal," I offer, she looks at me curiously and I continue, "if you go downstairs and eat all of your breakfast; you can go back to sleep, deal?"

She purses her lips and seems to be deep in thought, after a minute she nods, "Ok."

Bella wiggles off the bed and protests when I try to help, her feet dangle a good foot above the ground, when she lets go I catch her before she could land on her behind.

"Belly you gotta be more careful," I say as we walk out of the room , she blushes, hiding her face in the nook of my shoulder.

As we descend the stairs, she comes out of hiding when she smells food, her tummy growls rather loudly.

"Pancakes!" Bella exclaims happily and claps, she wiggles in my arms, "down, please."

I set her on her feet and she sprints towards the kitchen, she stumbles halfway there, landing on her knees.

I rush over to her and pick her up, while everyone else hovers. "Are you ok, Belly?" She nods behind the curtain of hair but her hiccups give her away.

"Hey don't cry," I say tucking her hair behind her ear, "let's see your ouchies."

I go into the living room where I set her down on the sofa and let Carlisle look over her. Although there is no spilled blood she would probably bruise from the fall.

Her knees are bright red and angry looking. Bella sniffles and reaches for Carlisle, he smiles and picks her up, "You're going to be ok, Bella. Just be careful."

Bella nods, tightens her arms around his neck, he smoothes her back until she is done hiccuping.

"Come here Belly Boo," Emmett sings while gently pulling Bella out of Carlisle's arms. He perches her on his broad shoulders before running off, her loud squeals can be heard from all over.

Satisfied with Bella being happy again we go back to what we were doing, Emmett comes back with a red faced Bella, he reaches for her and tosses her into the air causing her to giggle like mad.

When he catches her, she bounces.

"Again Emmy!"

"You got it kiddo!"

She is in Jasper's arms before she can fall into Emmett's awaiting arms.

"Hey!"

"Sorry but this little lady has to eat," Jasper calls, while making his way to the kitchen with a giggling Bella.

"No!" Alice gasps, "she's here," not a minute later there is a knock on the door.

Why hadn't any of us realized someone was close?

 _Where can that brat be?! Oh when I find her, there'll be hell to pay!_

It takes everything in me not to get up and go outside, I seethe silently under Emmett's and Alice's watchful eye.

A woman with cold blue eyes, light brown hair, and a fake smile plastered on her face greets Carlisle.

 _Ooh rich people!_

"Hello, I hope I'm not bothering but I'm looking for my little four year old princess," the woman says in a faux sad voice, "she's been missing for a few days now and she hasn't turn up."

Her hostile eyes drift into our house, scanning everything, her eyes drift into the living space and she looks at each of us cautiously.

 _Oh these people must be bathing in money._

Bella's heartbeat increases in speed and she stops eating, her fork clatters on the plate and she whimpers. She heard her.

The woman's thoughts wander and she imagines how much better things could be without Bella.

 _Why even try Renée? That little bitch is probably dead._

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am but we haven't seen a child around here. Have you tried to go to the police station?"

 _Ha! She's too stupid to actually ask for help. If she even went close to a police station she's so fucking dead!_

"They're not necessary," she says through gritted teeth, "I can find her myself."

"Bella, honey, it's ok. She's not going to hurt you, she doesn't know you're here," Esme whispers in her hair, through Esme's mind I can see Bella nod but tears pour down her flushed cheeks. Bella looks at Esme pleadingly and hugs her tightly.

 _That's if she's still alive._

"Maybe you could leave a photo and number so we could locate you if we see the little girl if you'd like," Carlisle offers, her eyes widened and she shakes her head.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you for the help," she nearly hisses as turns away.

"See she's leaving," Rosalie says while holding Bella's face in her hands, Bella closes her eyes but continues to cry.

 _Fine. I'll just look for something that's worth something and forget about that thing._

The pebbled rocks crunch under her heavy stomps. Her stomps soften and she begins to stray from the pebbled path, as she continues she peeks through the living room window.

 _Looks like I'm coming back tonight._

With that she turns around and leaves. Rosalie walks in with a distressed Bella, her head is tucked into Rosalie's neck and her hair is partially covering her face, strands of hair stuck to her flushed cheeks from the remnant tears.

"She'll be back tonight," Alice says under her breath, "she's planning on breaking in the late hours of the night."

"I told you she was going to find me," Bella whimpers as she holds Rosalie tightly.

"She doesn't know you're here." Esme repeats quietly while smoothing her hair down.

Bella shakes her head stubbornly and continues to cry softly into Rose's neck, her whimpers eventually turn into small hiccups. Sleeps comes easily and soon the hiccups turn to soft sighs.

With Bella asleep we discuss _her_ arrival.


	7. Return to gloom

**RPOV**

The once sunny day had turned cold and cloudy.

Rain ironically fit with our somber mood, once Bella woke up she wouldn't talk, laugh, or smile, it's been five long hours. Her need to satisfy her curiosity of all things was nowhere to be seen. We've all tried to get her to talk but she would just shrug and look at her hands in response. Not even her current favorite book cheered her up.

She hasn't eaten a full meal since breakfast, which was rudely interrupted, she nibbles and picks at her food but doesn't eat more than a few spoonfuls.

Her eyes are constantly brimmed with tears, her usually pink cheeks and lips are pale, drained of color.

Her intense sadness spreads through the house, no amount of influence from Jasper could change Bella's or anyone feelings for that matter.

•~•~•~•~•

Her head lies on my thigh and I slowly run my fingers through her soft hair as she sleeps, she begins to mumble and stir, her eyebrows furrow and her bottom lip begins to quiver.

"No," she mumbles, "stop. Mommy go away!"

Warm tears spill from her closed eyes, she quickly brings her legs towards her chest and covers her head with her arms.

I pull her into my arms and she cries loudly.

"No, please mommy!"

"Bells, sweetie, please-."

"No! Stop, it hurts," she screams and trashes in my arms, trying to get away from me, with the help of Esme, we pin her arms to her side.

"Jasper?"

I look over at Jasper and he looks desperate, "I can't calm her down, her- her emotions are too strong."

"Bella, it's just a nightmare, wake up baby girl," I plea, she continues to sob, her eyes shut tightly.

"Bella, please wake up honey," I continue to plea, her eyes suddenly spring open and she scrambles in my arms then hugs me tightly.

"She's here Rosie," she whispers, she's shaking violently, her heart and breathing out of control.

 _Snap._

How could not have heard that earlier?! Second time this happens today! I rush up the stairs and go into my room followed by Esme and Alice, the house is dead silent when another twig snaps outside.

"Shut up!" A harsh whisper can be heard outside.

The manicured grass crunches under their feet, then a loud thump on the side of the house causes Bella to jump and whimper, I shush her and sway side to side.

"Jesus Phil! You should've stayed in the god damn car!"

"This is a bad idea to begin with, let's just go!"

There's a loud slap and the woman's voice raises an octave, "With what money? You idiot, we need this, if you want to chicken out go ahead, but I'm getting what we need."

Alice rushes past me and returns seconds later with Bella's drawings and toys.

"She would've found theses and it would've been a mess," she explains at our puzzled expressions.

Once the woman reaches the back door, she's careful to open the door.

~•~•~•~•~

Blue and red lights shine through the window.

That vile woman continues to scream as she sits in the police car, her accomplice sits in a separate car with his angry eyes trained on Carlisle.

"Rosie?"

I turn to look into terrified wide brown eyes, I walk to Bella's side and pull her into my arms as I sit on the bed.

"She's not going to hurt you anymore, you're safe now," I say while running my fingers through her hair.

"Really?"

Her voice is hopeful but her eyes still hold fear.

"Yes, really," I assure her, she smiles and wraps her arms around my neck, the door slowly creeks open and Esme's head pops in.

"It's all clear, they're gone."

"Do you want to go downstairs?" I ask Bella, she nods and her tummy growls quietly.

We sit around the table as Bella begins to eat, not much is said, we smile when she finishes all her food and laugh when she asks for dessert.

"Does this mean I can go with my daddy now?"

Bella asks once she's done with her dessert. I swallow the lump in my throat, she sounds so hopeful, how can I or anyone deny her what she wants?

She'll be happy.

And safe.

We look at each other, our eyes filled with sadness.

"Of course," Carlisle answers, Bella smiles widely and bounces in her seat.

"Really?! When?"

"In a few weeks, he'll come looking for you," Alice says with a small smile grazing her face.

Bella smiles widely and claps her little hands but her smile soon turns into a frown.

"I'm not going to see you anymowe?"

She looks around at us and her eyes begin to water.

"I'm sorry but no honey, you're not," I murmur while crouching down to her level, I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she launches herself into my arms.

"No," she whimpers in my neck, I rub her back and try to soothe her.

"Can I take you with me?"

I pull back and smile sadly while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you Belly."

Her tearful eyes look around and she sniffles before tucking herself back into my neck.

Edward sang her to sleep in his arms that night but only after everyone received a hug because she refused to sleep otherwise.

 **Two updates!? I had extra time on my hands so here you go. Let me know what y'all think.**


	8. Goodbye

**ALICE'S POV**

After Renee's and Phil's arrest, we decided to press charges, it wouldn't do much but it would keep her away from Bella for the time being.

In order to save himself time in jail, Phil, admitted they were trying break in to get something valuable and leave the state since they had lost Renee's daughter. This, of course, made the police force to go in search of said daughter.

They searched their home and any surrounding area for her but came up empty but they did find Bella's father, Charlie, well their marriage license.

It took two weeks to successfully contact Charlie, due to Renee refusing to be cooperative with something so simple.

So today is the day we say goodbye to Bella. For the past two weeks, she had slept in somebody's arms at least twice, she had refused to leave anyone out.

As the clock hits ten pm, Bella begins to nod off on the couch and after a few times of her chin hitting her chest, sleep finally wins the battle and Bella beings to mumble in her sleep.

Carlisle gently pulls her into his arms and places a small kiss on her forehead, "We'll miss you so much, sweetheart."

~•~•~•~

It's still dark when Rosalie wraps Bella in a blanket, she snuggles and wiggles in Rosalie's arms until she truly comfortable but doesn't actually wake up. With that we make our way to Bella's old home.

It doesn't take long to get to the there, we let ourselves in through the back door, the house is empty and a complete mess.

As we walk in a gut wrenching smell greets our senses, plates are piled in the sink and thrash covers corners of the room, we pass the messy kitchen and arrive to the living room.

More dirty plates are scattered around, old food stuck to them, obvious use of drugs and alcohol laid out on the coffee table. The only other pieces of furniture are a mismatched recliner and a sofa that is filled with questionable stains. Broken glass is scattered beside a wall and a small pool of dry blood right next to it.

Rosalie pulls Bella deeper into her chest as she scans the room quickly.

"How long until her father arrives?" Esme asks.

The only reason he's coming here is due to an anonymous call telling him Bella would be here. Was it shady? Yes, yes it was. But I couldn't help myself, I couldn't let go of her so soon.

"An hour," I reply. I walk down a short hallway and find a door slightly open, as I push the door open Bella's scent surrounds me. It's the only room that doesn't have the gut wrenching smell of waste penetrated like the rest of the house.

Her room doesn't have much, a small bed without sheets lays on the bare floor, her belongings are pushed back into a corner. The once lilac wallpaper is slowly peeling and revealing the grey color of the walls. The window catches my attention, there's a tiny bloody handprint on the frame of the window; that's how she must've escaped.

I swallow the thick knot of emotions and quickly walk out of the room.

~.~.~.~

We gravitate towards Bella's sleeping form on the mattress as the hour comes to an end.

Her eyelids twitch with the activities in her dream, a small frown creases her peaceful face, Jasper crouches beside her head and with a single finger smooths over the frown.

It disappears and a dimpled smile graces her face, soon her eyes begin to flutter and her sleepy brown eyes look up at me.

"Hi, sleeping beauty," I say while brushing her hair away from her face, she stretches and grips her blanket tighter.

"Hi," she says quietly, her eyes look around and she begins to sit up, panic fills her eyes and voice, "why are we here?"

"It's ok Bella," Carlisle speaks up, "no one is here, you're safe."

"Then why are we here?" She questions. Stubborn girl...

"Because your daddy is coming for you," I tell her, she scrambles up on her knees and begins to bounce, her face lights up with a wide grin and shimmering eyes.

"Really?!"

"Yes, he'll be here shortly," Rosalie says besides Emmett with a sad smile.

Bella stops bouncing and suddenly she goes somber, "Wait, is it time to say bye?"

"We'll miss you so much Belly," Emmett states, Bella jumps off the bed and into Emmett's arms.

She hugs him tightly before she quietly asks him to put her down and just like that we all receive one last a warm hug from Bella.

She's in Rosalie's arms when I hear an approaching vehicle in the quiet morning, it's time.

"Bella, we got you a little present to remember us by," I say as Edward pulls out the small velvet box from his pocket. Nestled inside was a ring with a sapphire diamond flower, small with a thin band, perfect for Bella. Inside there was an engraving, ' _We love you. -C'_

It fit right on her index finger, she smiles shyly and her cheeks turn a warm shade of pink.

"Thank you. It is very pretty."

The vehicle rounds another corner and makes it's way down the quiet streets, Rosalie sets Bella down, she kneels down to her level and tucks her ever wandering hair behind her ear.

"Before we leave, I want you to take care of this for me," Rosalie mutters while taking off her silver bracelet proudly showcasing the Cullen crest, "you can give it back to me when we meet again."

The bracelet hangs loosely on Bella's small wrist, "I'll keep it safe," she promises, she throws her arms around Rosalie.

"Bring it in, you guys!" Rosalie chuckles softly and we all rush around them, Bella giggles loudly and reaches out to place her warm hand on each of our cheeks.

We stay in our embrace until the car stops outside and the doors open, we quickly say a final goodbye and file out of the house. We stand at the edge of the tall bushes and watch a man and a woman sprint to the door, he unlocks it and rushes inside.

"Isabella! Honey where are you?!" he yells.

"Daddy!"

"Oh baby girl! Thank god, are you ok? How long have you been by yourself? Are you hungry? Are-."

"Daddy I'm fine, I promise, I just wanna go home," Bella interrupts her babbling father.

"Of course! Yeah let's go. Oh, sweetie I would like you to meet Helen. Helen, this is my daughter Bella."

"Hi Isabella, it's nice to meet you. You're even more beautiful than your daddy said." The woman coos.

They make their way out, Bella is in Charlie's arms, she looks back towards the tall bushes with tears in her eyes, she timidly waves as a few tears spill over. It takes everything in me not to step out and wave back.

Charlie secures Bella in the back, then they drive off, we stand there watching the taillights drive away. We instinctively begin to follow the I car, it isn't long before we reach the state line.

 **This is kinda short but it made me tear up, I'm not sure if I'll do a time skip or not, what do you guys think? It'll take me a bit longer to write the next few chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	9. New friendships

**BPOV**

 ***Quick note: Nellie is Helen.**

~Months later~

"Nellie, what if they don't like me?" I ask while playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh honey. Why wouldn't they like you?"

I shrug, she places the plate of food in front of me before walking around the table, she pulls a chair in front of me and sits.

She lifts my chin with a warm finger, her gentle smile makes me feel safe. "There's nothing to be scared of, although I can't promise that everyone will like you, I can promise that I'll be there to pick you up. I'm sure you'll make friends- now come on, eat your breakfast."

She kisses my forehead, and fixes my pigtails affectionately before going back to cooking breakfast.

I'm almost done when I hear dad coming down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy!"

"Good morning Bells," he kisses my cheek and tickles my tummy until I giggle.

"Charlie!" Nellie warns, while handing him a cup of coffee,"she'll choke."

"Oh stop, she's fine."

Nellie rolls her eyes and gives him a plate, daddy laughs and sits next to me.

"You want some coffee?" He asks, tilting the cup down, I sniff a little and it smells sweet, so I nod my head.

"Careful, it's hot," he warns, I sip a little and it burns my tongue, "I told you."

I glare at him but go back to eating my pancakes.

~•~•~•~•~

As we pull up to the school, my palms begin to sweat, my tummy feels funny and breakfast is making its way up my throat.

"Bells, are you ok?" Nellie asks, looking at me through the mirror.

"Yes - no," I admit, "I'm scared."

"You'll be fine, I see no reason why they wouldn't like you," she says, "you can do this."

I nod my head and she smiles, she gets out and helps me get out of the back. She offers me her hand and I gladly take it, we're in front of the door in no time. Nellie talks to a lady with bright red hair, the lady takes my hand but before we leave, Nellie hugs me goodbye and whispers a quiet 'good luck' in my ear.

I wave to Nellie as the lady leads me to a classroom, "I'm Miss Hanzel and this is my class. The bell will ring soon, as for now go and talk to some kids before class starts," the lady says as she pats my shoulder.

I stand by the door, looking around. Everyone is playing with their friends and I'm here standing, alone, playing with my ring.

I look down at the flower on my finger and my eyes get watery, I missed them so much.

"Hi!"

I jump and look up to see a boy with a big smile, "I'm Tony. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella," I murmur.

"Wow you are quiet" he is loud, just like Emmy and he was loud, "are you always this quiet?"

"Sometimes," I say hesitantly, he grabs my hand and pulls me to a table with three girls and three boys.

"Come on let's go and talk to my friends, they're really nice."

"Hey, this is Bella, she's new." Tony announces, the boys just stare at me and look at each other, but one of the girls pats the chair next to her and smiles.

"Hi I'm Angela," she says as I sit next to her, "I like your ring, it's pretty."

"Thank you, it was a present," I start to relax as we continue to talk.

The rest of the day I spend with Tony, Angela and the rest of their friends, after awhile they finally tell me their names.

The boy with wet hair is Mike, the one with glasses is Eric, and the one with the shiny toy is Tyler.

The girl with pretty, long hair is Jessica, and the one with pretty eyes is Lauren. They are nice, even though Lauren pulled my hair more than once.

Like Nellie promised, she picks me up after school and takes me home.

"How was your first day?" Nellie asks.

I go on to tell her about my day and she doesn't like it when I tell her about Lauren. "Did you tell your teacher, sweetie?"

"No."

"Oh, why not? She shouldn't be behaving like that. I should have a word with her mom," she goes on like that until we get home.

After I eat, Nellie carries me into the living room where we lay down on the couch and take a long nap.

~•~•~•~•~

 **Alice's POV**

Four months, she's been gone for four months. Things haven't been the same, no matter how hard we tried to go back to before Bella made an appearance, it wasn't the same, she made quite the impact.

We still have her drawings up on the fridge, her books are scattered around the house, her scent still lingers on some of the blankets and pillows.

Rosalie and Emmett left shortly after Bella's parting, Rosalie needed the time to regroup and come to the conclusion that she was gone, but will be back. Emmett simply missed having his tiny partner in crime.

Esme missed having someone to cook for and take care of, so she began helping the community more, going out and helping out in shelters. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper continued to look for answers as to how Bella healed so quickly. They had come up with some theories but some seemed too far fetched.

I spend a lot of my time looking into the future, trying to see glimpses of Bella, there were many but there is one vision that is my favorite.

 _Bella's giggle is clear and easy to locate in the quiet forest. "Try and catch me!"_

 _"Don't try me," Edward calls, casually leaning against a tree, "I will and can catch you, Bells."_

 _"Oh! I'm so scared," she taunts, she walks from behind a tree and smiles cheekily at Edward, her dimple present as ever._

 _"You really shouldn't have said that," he growls playfully, "I'll give you a head start, Sweets."_

 _Bella laughs as she sprints off, long hair whips behind her, but like promised Edward catches up to her quickly, even with her head start._

 _He wraps an arm firmly around her waist and she squeals, laughing together they fall on the leave covered ground._

She looks more beautiful than ever, her mahogany hair brushes the small of her back. Her eyes the same endless pools of chocolate, her smile bright as always.

I put the finishing touches on the sketch and admire my work.

"She's beautiful," Esme sits next to me on the bench and smiles at the sketch.

"We'll see her soon, we just have to be patient," I affirm.

 **Ok so I'm posting this in the middle of my math class, cause I'm bored. So I've decided to do a time jump before I continue writing the rest. Please note that Bella is just going to preschool, I tried my best to show that. And I also tried to convey the type of relationship Helen and Bella are going to have. I also I threw in a bit of what was happening with the Cullens. Hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Hello

**BPOV**

Monday.

I hate Mondays!

I mean who doesn't?

Pulling the comforter over my eyes, I groan as my alarm begins to blare, I blindly search for my phone under my pillow but come up empty-handed.

With a loud whimper, I throw the comforter off me and shiver as my bare feet touch the cold floor, the alarm stops and I sigh happily. I pull back my blanket and snuggle into my pillow, with a deep sigh I close my eyes.

The alarm begins again, this time I want to cry, with a defeated moan I get out of bed, I start to look for my phone under my bed and finally victory is mine! As I get up from the floor, there's a scratch and loud whine outside my door, I smile widely as I open my door.

Daisy's rather large paws land on my shoulders, I lose my balance, stumbling back before landing on my butt, Daisy urgently licks my face, with Cj following her actions.

"Ok ok, I get it, you love me!" I laugh as I push them off me. Rubbing Daisy's head and scratching Cj's ball-shaped head, I get up and begin my morning routine.

Daisy was a present from my dad for my eighth birthday, she was a small white Boxer puppy with a large brown spot over her left eye. I fell in love instantly, I couldn't have been happier.

Once she was old enough, dad began to train her and before I knew it she was following me around being my fierce protector. To this day, she walks me out to my truck and only goes into the house when I get out of the driveway.

Cj is a chihuahua, that I brought home two years ago, I was volunteering in a rescue shelter when the smallest of dogs came in needing a home. I fell in love with the puppy's large eyes and I adopted him.

He's Daisy's little brother that she can carry on her back, it's a weird but hilarious relationship they have. They take their role of protecting me very serious.

~•~•~•~

As I walk down the stairs I hear Mia's loud giggle. I walk into the kitchen my nose being assaulted with the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning, honey," Mom greets happily as she helps Mia eat her breakfast, Dad is drinking his daily dose of morning coffee.

"Good morning daddy and momma," I say as I prepare my plate of food, Daisy and Cj follow close behind as I discretely drop a slice or two of bacon on the floor, I settle next to Mia and lean over to kiss her downy cheek. "And good morning little monkey!"

"Morning Bell!" She giggles, I find it cute that she still can't say my name.

Mia is a miracle my parents wanted and needed. Mom had some miscarriages through out the years of trying, she was ready to give up when she found she was expecting. It wasn't an easy pregnancy to say the least, Mom had trouble keeping food down for the first half of her pregnancy, she lost more weight than gained, she spent some time in the hospital due to hypertension. But after a few days everything was fine and she was back home, she then took some time off work and rested for the rest of her pregnancy.

Mia was born on December 6, 2012, a cold Thursday morning. A month and a half before her due date, Mia spent two weeks in an incubator before she was declared healthy and ready to go home.

"Bells," Mom's call brings me back to the present after a little trip to the past, "can you please pickup Mia from daycare after school?"

"Sure!" I agree readily.

"Oh thank you honey," she says, kissing my forehead as she walks by, "you're the best daughter ever!"

"This time make sure it's the right kid," Dad jokes and chuckles behind his mug, he leans over to ruffle my hair.

I glare at him before getting up to wash my plate, "That was you, dad. Anywhoo I'll be on my way to school, bye Mom, Mia, and Mr. Chief. Love you!"

I snicker on my way out of the kitchen as I hear Dad call after me, "It was one time!"

"See you later!" I call out as I head outside, Daisy and her shadow close behind, to my beloved truck or as Tony likes to call it 'big ugly death trap' or 'B.U.D.T' for short.

I wait patiently as it roars to life then for it to warm up enough, after a few minutes I slowly pull out of the driveway and wave at my dogs to go inside.

I hum while drumming my fingers on the wheel, a small ray of sunshine glints off of the crescent on my bracelet, I haven't taken it off since the day it didn't fall off my wrist.

I sometimes think they're just a figment of my imagination and I found these pieces of jewelry, that maybe they didn't really exist. But then there was the ring and the engraving, there was a pull at my heart every time I thought about it. The ring now hangs from a thin necklace around my neck, I touch it affectionately and feel the small engraving on the inside

No.

They were real. They had to be.

But did I want it to be real? Did I want to believe my nightmares about my biological mother?

Pulling into the filling school parking lot, I make quick work of finding an open space near the trees. As I shut off my truck it backfires before rattling into silence, this is what gives it character, this is what makes it special.

I step out of my truck and pull my backpack from the passengers side.

"When is B.U.D.T going to end up in a junkyard?"

I roll my eyes as I turn to face the wall that is my best friend, "You, mister, have no right to diss my truck!"

"Oh really?" Tony taunts, a large smirk plastered on his face, "And what are you going to do about it?"

I narrow my eyes at him before punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" He clutches his arm as he rubs on the red spot. "How can someone so tiny punch so hard?!"

I pull my backpack into place before closing the door, Tony slings his arm over my shoulders and kisses the top of my head as he pulls me into his side, then gently tugs me towards school.

"Oh, did you hear about the new kids?" Tony asks as we enter the building, "I heard all of them are crazy gorgeous, even their parents, I haven't been able to see them though."

He cranes his neck to look back outside. "Their dad works in the hospital, maybe Mom will see him!"

Tony leans next to my locker and continues with his fascination of the new family in town as I put and pull the things I need from my locker.

"Bella! Are you listening to me?" I jump, heat slowly crawling up my neck, I smile cheekily up as I hug him around the waist, he chuckles then kisses my forehead.

To anyone walking by we probably look like high school sweethearts but it is far from that. Tony is my best friend that swings for the other team, he told me when we were both fifteen. He'd been terrified, he cried into my lap in relief when I told him he wasn't disgusting and that he wasn't going to lose me.

Since this is a small town not many people know, my parents along with his, Angela, and Jack are the only ones that know. At first his father had disliked his sons' sexual preference but then something had happened because after a while he didn't bring it up, wether Mrs. Granter slapped him silly or he came to his senses, Tony was happy.

Jack is Tony's boyfriend, I'm proud to say I gave them the needed push to be together. They'd been walking on eggshells around each other from the time I introduced them, they were meant to be.

With Jack living in Seattle and Tony still in the closet, we acted like a couple. Tony protects me from Mike and guys like him while I keep Lauren in place or keep her from 'harassing' him. We have a system.

We make our way further into the school to get to Tony's locker, that's where we spend the rest of our time until the first bell rings.

~•~•~•~

 **Edward POV**

Forks High.

Majority of the students in the parking lot turn to look at the new vehicles entering the school, their thoughts get louder and repetitive.

 _Those are the new kids!_

Turning off the engine I turn to look at Alice, whose eyes are shimmering with excitement. "We have to head to the office to get our schedules."

With no further comment we exit the cars and the chatter around us increases, quickly scanning the crowd that seems to be forming, I see no sign of Isabella. Or someone that looks like Alice's sketches.

 _What if she doesn't remember us?_ Rosalie thinks nervously, her usual perfect posture is a bit slacked.

"My visions say otherwise," Alice murmurs lowly.

The crowd seems to follow us towards the main office, the murmurs never stopping, only increasing.

Once inside the small office, a woman with bright, curly red hair raises her head at the sound of the opening door.

 _Oh, my!_

 _Stop staring! Get papers._

 _No, ask for what they need._

 _Geez, Shelly get it together!_

After formalities were out of the way, Ms. Cope hands out small school maps and gives us each our respective class schedules.

"Oh, Tony!" Ms. Cope calls to a boy entering the cramped office, "Right on time, these are the Cullen and they're new to the school. Will you be a dear and help them get to their first class?"

"Sure thing!" He says, smiling broadly before turning to us, "Come on, the second bell will ring soon."

 **A/N:** **So I was slapped with the need to finish writing the rest of this chapter in the middle of the night. I just woke up and fixed the mistake sleepy-me made. Anywhooo! Here it is, let me know what you think!**


	11. I must be dreaming

**Tony POV**

I sleepily raise my head as the bell for lunch rings, stretching my arms above me, I sigh as my back gives a satisfying crack.

"Why do you always fall asleep?" Bella asks, her small fists tucked into the crook of her arms, "Maybe you should tell J to let you sleep some."

I laugh, "Oh baby, I'm the one keeping him up!"

Her pretty eyes widen slightly in horror before she rolls them and walks away, "Too much information!"

Laughing, I pack my bag and head out, "C ya later Mr. Jones!" He dismissively waves me off with a deep grunt.

I quickly sneak up behind Bells before wrapping my arms around her waist, her instincts work quickly and she elbows me in the stomach.

"Geez! What's that for?"

She shrugs, "Oh, you know for traumatizing me."

"Whatever!" I exclaim, I catch a glimpse of one of the new kids by the parking lot and I remember what I have to tell Bella.

"Oh, guess what?!"

Bella purses her lips as if in deep thought before shrugging. "I don't know, give me a clue."

Holding the cafeteria door open Bella walks in only to twirl back to look at me, "Wait, is it something to do with the new kids?"

"Ding ding!" I smile widely, she giggles before walking away, "I met them this morning, and the rumors are true. They are beautiful, each and everyone of them. Sadly only one is single and dear lord is he perfect..."

Bella stares incredulously at me as I continue, "They just moved here from like Virginia. Oh get this they're all adopted, if I ever get disowned I know who to go to."

Her eyes widen and she scoffs, "How do you know all this? What did you do? Ask them for their life story? Did you get their social security numbers by any chance?" She asks in a sarcastic tone before turning to the salad bar.

"Bella do not question my socializing abilities," I place the soggy slice pizza on my tray then pick up a soda.

"I'm not but I'm just curious about how you know so much so quickly," she says, frowning at the food there is to choose from before gingerly picking up a slice of pizza.

"Can we go out to eat after school?"

I laugh, pay for our food and pull her into my side as we make our way to the back of the cafeteria, "Sure but this time I'm choosing."

"Just don't choose anything gross and I'm good," she smiles cheekily, her dimple making an appearance.

~•~•~•~

 **Rosalie POV**

Bella walks with Tony, a bright dimpled smile on her face. We remain outside, watching, waiting for the right opportunity.

Something changed in Alice's visions instead of a pleasant surprise, now most of her visions of us meeting ended with her fainting, screaming in horror, running away, and worst of all calling us insane and refusing any kind of explanation. To say Alice is frustrated would be an understatement.

"Looks like King Douche is already at our table," Bella mumbles, her face a clear display of annoyance.

"Let's go over there before we're spotted," Tony suggests as he guides her back to the center of the cafeteria.

"Babe! Where are you going?" A young boy with blond gelled back hair and greasy skin calls out before sprinting from the table.

"Fuck!"

"Kill me now," Bella whimpers, she looks up at Tony, her eyes begging for help.

"Bellina, baby, I'm calling you," the boy

says, taking a hold of Bella's upper arm.

"Yeah, um, don't call me that," she murmurs uncomfortably, "do you need something, Mike?"

The boy, Mike, is about to answer when Tony clears his throat and steps in front of Bella, "Let go of her arm."

Mike narrows his eyes but lets' go, "I want to talk to Bella, not her bodyguard."

"I'm her boyfriend, jackass."

Bella begins to retreat, as the boys continue their argument, she reaches the door quickly, dumps her food, and rushes out of there.

She is fast approaching the parking lot and before we have time to hide, her round brown eyes land on me. She stops abruptly, her smile disappears, her heartbeat beats rapidly, her eyes quickly scan the rest of us, her breathing becomes labored, and her natural flush pales. We maintain still, unsure of what will happen if we make any movement.

~•~•~•~

 **BPOV**

This isn't real. It can't be real.

There are two missing.

Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me?

Maybe I'm just imagining they are _them_ , my memories can't be too reliable I mean I was four the last time I saw them.

But then again, Dad has always said I have a great memory.

They can't be _them_ , no it can't be. When I left they were- they should be adults now, not the same!

Instinctively I reach to hold my ring, she smiles, they all smile. This can't be real.

 _You wanted them to be real this morning!_

I take a step back.

Then another one.

Then one more but this time I bump into someone, "Bella, you ok?"

I turn to look up at Tony; startled, "Woah. Belly, breath, what's wrong?"

"I- I- I thought I saw something- someone," I stutter, I try to look back but they're no longer looking in my direction.

I'm going crazy. That's it, I'm losing my marbles. I feel light headed.

 **Alice POV**

Great, we've been spotted and now we're hiding, she was ready to run.

"I- I- I thought I saw something- someone," Bella says in a hushed whisper, I chance a peek and notice her trembling slightly.

"Ok..." Tony looks at her worriedly, he takes a stray piece of hair from her face then tucks it behind her ear. "Come on, we need you to eat something, it looks like you're about to pass out. We can get in trouble later, food first."

As they walk away in the opposite direction, Tony looks back around the parking lot but frowns when he only sees us, he waves once with a pursed smile.

Bella wraps her small arm around her boyfriend as she takes deep breaths, she's desperately trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, they soon reach a rather old and beaten truck.

"I thought it was a death trap," Bella mumbles, a hint of a smile touching her pale lips, as Tony opens the passenger door for her.

"Ooh, it is! But I know it brings you comfort, so I'll deal," he sighs, rushing around the truck before jumping into the drivers seat.

As the beast rattles to life, Tony tugs Bella's arm and she quickly snuggles into his side, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she whispers, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hands, "I want pie."

With her request they leave, the red truck disappears down the road.

 **A/N: Ok, give it to me straight!**

 **Do you hate it?**

 **Am I gonna be murdered?**

 **Do you love it?**

 **I just wrote what was stuck in my head and this is what came out. No this isn't their official meeting but I felt like Bella needed to be a little shocked, like out of all the people possible it's the Cullens! The next chapter will explain why she reacted the way she did.**

 **But onto other things I wanted to let you guys know I truly appreciate all the feedback I receive and I'm happy to know that many of you like my story. So from the bottom of my heart - thank you!**


	12. Dream

**BPOV**

On our way back to school, I carefully eat the warm soup which calms my queasy stomach. Part of me wants this day to just be over, or for it to be a cruel dream that I'll wake up from any second now. While the other part of me wants it to be real, as in they're really here, after all these years, they're here.

I close my eyes as I take another mouthful of soup, the feeling of being watched intensifies once we pull into the parking lot.

The truck shuts down and the usual rattling dies, "You haven't talked much. Are you sure you're ok?"

I sigh, what am I supposed to tell him? _Oh, I'm fine! There's just a possibility that everything I thought was a nightmare could be true. I just think I saw them, yes them as in the family from when I was four. Oh, and get this! They look exactly the same as they did 13 years ago! Yeah, I know, crazy!_

Yeah, don't think so. I can't exactly lie to Tony, he'll bite right through it, plus we've never hid anything from each other. He's the only one I ever talked to about _them_ , sure he thought I was insane on how I described them but he let me tell my tales.

"I'm ok," I mumble, closing the half full container of soup, "I'm just tired."

"Tired," he scoffs, "you're tired. What aren't you telling me?"

I begin to put everything back into the bag, trying my best to come up with something.

"Geez, slow down, you're going too fast," Tony says sarcastically, he sounds annoyed but now I don't give a crap.

"Fuck you, ass hat," I angrily throw open the door, I get that he's trying to understand what's going on but there's no need to be an ass about it. I struggle to get the things in my hands situated; the lid of the soup pops off at the sudden movement, spilled soup is soaking into the slice of peach pie, and while trying to save the pie, my sweater falls into a conveniently placed mud puddle.

But it's pointless, my pie is ruined, my sweater is ruined, Tony is taunting me, things are happening that I don't fully understand, and I'm positive I'm losing my mind. I hate Mondays.

A small whimper escapes my lips and soon Tony has his arms around me, "Sshh, baby girl, I'm sorry. Hey, hey look I didn't mean to upset you, I really want to know what's got you like this."

I wrap my arms around him, while rubbing my cheek on his soft shirt, his strong cologne calming me, "My pie is ruined."

"We'll go get some more after school."

"So is my sweater."

"I'll lend you mine, s'not like you keep them or anything."

A giggle burst through the tears, his knowledge of my small collection of Tony sweaters is recent.

"Things are happening." I sniffle.

"It's probably the soup, probably didn't sit well, if it's gotta come out, let it come out."

Another giggle, "Stop it, I'm serious. I feel like I might be crazy."

"Why?"

I lift my head from his chest and look into my best friend's worried eyes, taking a deep breath, "Promise me you'll listen first-."

The shrill of the bell interrupts me and students start slowly walking out of the cafeteria and other buildings.

"Damn bell," Tony groans, he holds my face between his warm hands and places a kiss on my forehead while wiping the tears away,"we'll talk about it later ok? We've got two more classes and I have to get you to class as well as getting my butt to math."

"I can walk myself, you know," I stand a side as he hurriedly gets rid of the now mushy food and gives me his sweater.

"Yeah, well you're having some kind of breakdown," he remarks while helping me slip into his sweater, "I need to make sure you don't do something drastic."

"I'm not having a breakdown," I pout childishly while pulling the sleeves over my hands.

He rolls his blue eyes and pulls on my hand, we stroll to my class in comfortable silence, his hands warming my cold fingers. We quickly arrive to biology and Tony hands me my backpack, that I have no recollection of having with me.

"I'll see you later, please don't leave without me, we need to talk."

I nod, giving him a tight hug, letting his warmth calm my nerves, he lets go too soon and I'm cold once again. He kisses my cheek tenderly before walking into the crowd.

Walking into class, I spot Angela and make my way towards her, she smiles while pushing the chair out for me with her foot.

"Hey Angie," my voice sounds raspy and I'm sure my smile is closer to a grimace, I sit in the empty chair and place my bag on the table.

Angela's smile fades and she sits up straighter, "Bells, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm having a rough start to the week," I pull the sweater tighter around myself as a shiver runs up my spine. Her eyes shine with sympathy and she rubs my arm comfortingly.

"The day is almost out, hang in there." The classroom continues to fill, the last bell is still minutes away, so to pass the time I rest my head on my cushioned forearms. The chatter of the classroom grows and grows until it turns into a sharp ring, it's painful enough to make me lift my head. I cover my ears but it doesn't help, Angie shakes my arm, by looking an her mouth I can tell she's trying to tell me something.

I shut my eyes and concentrate on trying to breath, and just as quick as the ringing started, it stops.

"Bella!?"

As I open my eyes, I find Angela has some how turned my chair around and is holding my wrists. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I slowly nod and remove my hands from my ears, some students are looking at us and whispering.

"Are you ok?" Angela asks, her hands were hot on my clammy skin. I nod once again, unable to find my voice.

She looks worried and pushes my fallen hair back. The second bell rings and that's when one of _them_ walks in.

Not knowing what to do, I simply sit there, staring blankly at him.

Deep down I know their names but I couldn't bring myself to say them because that can only mean one thing. All the things about my birth mother were true.

What I had pushed aside as nightmares growing up were memories, painful memories.

They've always been memories.

 **I haven't abandoned this story and although I haven't posted in a while I'm still here. So here's a chapter for you guys hope you enjoy. I do plan to post one more before Christmas. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you guys think.**


	13. Where's Bella?

**Tony POV**

Steeping out of the stuffy locker room the crispy cool air nips at my sweaty face, I begin making my way towards last Bella's class.

I'm worried about her. She'd been ok before lunch, but something happened when she left the cafeteria in order to avoid Mike. Because when I found her minutes later she was ghostly pale. She seemed scared but wouldn't divulge any reason as to why.

I'm in the middle of the hallway when the bell rings, casually leaning against the wall across the room, I wait for Bella. Student after student leave the classroom, but no sign of her.

 _Don't panic_. Maybe she's just taking a bit longer to pack her backpack. I go to open the door but bump into Angela.

"Angie! Is Bella still in there by any chance?" I ponder.

Angela looks back into the room and shakes her head, "Uh no, she must have left through the back door."

Crap.

I told her not to leave!

"Tony! Wait, is she feeling ok? She was so quiet and serious the during both of our classes, she wouldn't tell me why," Angela voices her worries.

"I'm not sure, Angie. She's been like this since lunch." I offer. She shakes her head, "I hope she's fine. Tell her to call me, please."

I nod before making my way outside. I'm tense, where could she have gone that couldn't wait?

The parking lot is filled with chattering students, most leaning against their cars. I look in the direction I parked Bella's truck but it's not there anymore. Yet I can still hear the unmistakable rattle of metal, that's when I see it creeping towards the exit.

Cursing under my breath, I sprint to my car, but groan at the sight of no other than Lauren fucking Mallory impatiently waiting by my car. A wide grin replaces the frown on her makeup caked face; she's a naturally pretty girl but the makeup she applies does her no favors.

I look back at BUDT, sadly it has succeeded in its journey as it's turning into the Main Street.

"Tony!" She waves as if I hadn't noticed her, "Hurry up silly. I need to talk to you."

Faltering slightly I continue forward, once I'm within touching distance she pulls me closer by my shirt. This is why I need my Bells, she protects me from being assaulted.

"Why have you been ignoring me baby?"

She drags her square acrylic nails down my chest, the amount of discomfort running through my veins is high but I don't think she notices.

"Lauren we've been over this, I'm with Bella."

She huffs but doesn't back away an inch. "And I've told you, I'm better than her. I don't know what you see in her, she's so... plain," she boasts, no shame whatsoever.

I pry her hands off my shirt and move her aside, "I'm with Bella. I love her. I won't repeat myself again!"

Her nose flares in annoyance as she speaks through gritted teeth, "Fine! But we could be the best couple in this town. You'll regret rejecting me Tony!"

She stomps away like a petulant child, sighing I get into my car and throw my belongings in the back seat.

Why oh why!? Why me?! All I want is to leave this hidebound town with my best friend and lover by my side. But right now my best friend, my fake girlfriend, and everything else is having a hard day. And it's my job to figure out why.

I rev the engine of my Boss 429 and people move out of the way. I catch Lauren's glare as I head out of the parking lot, her arms crossed over her chest but frankly I could care less. What is so hard for these people to understand that we simply don't want to date them no matter how much they insist?

My first stop is Bella's house yet as I near, BUDT is nowhere to be seen. Parking in front of the Swan Residence, I decide to stay put, she has to come home eventually, right?

Settling into my seat, I close my eyes and think about the day, what event could've possibly changed her mood so fast?

Maybe it was her hatred for Monday's? No, she was happy this morning. As happy as a Monday hating person can be.

Did I miss something? Was she upset about something? Was my creepy advanced knowledge of the new kids upsetting to her? My antics had never bothered her before.

I groan in frustration, was it Mike? That douchebag always put her in a bad mood.

What was it?!

~•~•~•~

Twenty minutes later, the ever tall-tale of BUDT can be heard. I wait until Bella drives into the driveway and parks, once she steps out, she heads around the truck and opens the passenger door.

Mia appears in her arms and Bella sets her down, Mia patiently waits as Bella pulls both her backpack and Mia's bag from the cab.

She steps back letting both Cj and Daisy jump out of the cab of the truck before slamming the door shut. I notice her distress so I get out of my car and make my way to help her. She looks up and her cheeks redden, "Don't start chastising me."

"You ditched me, Swan," I sigh dramatically, placing a hand over my heart I continue, "I'm hurt. I'm deeply hurt, you abandoned me and I was harassed."

I take hold of the heavy bag and wait as she draws her bottom lip in between her teeth before speaking, "I'm sorry T. I just had to get out of school..."

Her sentence drifts off, shaking her head she takes a deep breath, "I know I promised to stay but I couldn't. I- I- I feel like I'm going insane."

When she looks up, her eyes are brimmed with tears, her expression is simply heartbreaking. I make to hold her but Mia notices first and rushes to hug Bella's leg. Bella smiles as she caresses Mia's hair.

"Bell! Don't cry!" Mia exclaims, her little arms release her leg as she turns to me.

"Did you make her cwy?!"

A serious scowl on her tiny face, hands on hips and all. I want to laugh but know it won't go well, if she's anything like her sister she'll dislike the fact that someone is laughing at her in such an angry state.

"No sweetheart," Bella says catching Mia's attention, "Tony is just trying to help me."

Mia huffs but doesn't say anything else. With that Bella wipes her tears away before suggesting we go inside.

Mia and the dogs go rush ahead, pulling Bella into my side we follow them towards the front door.

 **This is my present to you guys. It might be a little late and kinda short but it's filled with love. I'll try to update before New Years Eve so until then please enjoy!**


	14. Storm

**BPOV**

After a two hour quarrel with Tony, he finally decides to let me be. Although he declares to wring the truth out of me if he catches me in the same mood by tomorrow morning.

Daisy and Cj sit by my feet the entire time, occasionally growling when Tony got too loud.

With a playful threat, Tony leaves.

~•~•~•~•~

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly, I start making dinner while we wait for our parents arrival.

Mia quietly works on her "homework" in the living room, Cj lays by her side, the cartoons low on volume, every so often the show she's watching would make her giggle.

My mind drifts to my parents as I chop vegetables. Why had they never mentioned Renee? It's not as if I had constant nightmares when I first came back to Forks. No. I simply had weekly appointments with a therapist.

My hand feels strange and it's then that I become aware that I've been gripping a tomato a bit too tight. I angrily wipe down the counter and attempt to focus on the task at hand.

Time passes quickly and before I know it mom has arrived. She's quick to take me out of the kitchen, with a peck to my forehead, I'm kicked out.

Daisy and I join Mia in the living room, I busy myself with homework in attempt to distract myself. It's not long after that my dad announces his arrival.

Dinner goes by in a flash. Throughout dinner I felt mom's gaze as she noticed my lack in appetite, she never mentioned anything but I knew she was worrying.

Once the dishes are done and the kitchen is clean we retreat to the living room to watch a movie. Mom and dad cuddle on dad's squeaky recliner while Mia and I share the couch. Daisy and Cj lay on the plush rug beside the couch.

I find it difficult to focus on the movie since all I want to do is figure out what's going on. Looking at my parents, I wonder what they haven't told me about Renee.

As the movies' credits role, mom calls it a night. With only one bathroom we begin our nightly race to get to it first, in which I don't feel like participating tonight, dad wins going by his loud muffled cheers.

Then I hear him groan, "Damn it, I forgot my towel!"

That's granted a laugh, I assume mom hands him his towel as the water begins to run.

I'm last to shower. The house is slowly quieting down, both Cj and Daisy are sleeping in the hallway downstairs, as I'm settling in dad opens my bedroom door.

"Have a good night sweetie," he says, "sleep well."

"Goodnight daddy," I murmur back, his eyes crinkle from his large smile, he shuts the door and I'm left in my silent room.

Shutting the lamp on my bedside table I lay awake in my bed.

The house creaks as it settles. The leaves from the tree outside room brush against my window. I'm unaware of how much time I spend simply looking at the ceiling trying to make shapes out of the shadows outside. It's not until I hear isolated raindrops fall upon my window, I turn to face my clock.

1:25 A.M.

I can't sleep, my mind is reeling from the days events. The raindrops begin to pound on the roof as water pours from the ledges.

I sit up on my bed, the springs creaking in protest in the quiet room, sighing in defeat I get out of bed. Pulling on my warmest sweater and trading my sleeping shorts for sweatpants, I quietly open my bedroom door.

I slowly make my way downstairs, skillfully skipping over the creaky third step. On the last step, I peek out to assure myself my parents door is closed.

I hear the soft click of Daisy's nail as she investigates the night walker. Her cautious approach quickly changes as she notices it's only me, her tails wags as I scratch just behind her ear.

We make our way into the dark kitchen in look for food, suddenly Daisy begins to growl at the dark window facing the dense forest, her tense stance intrigues my curiosity, as I attempt to get close to it she blocks the path with her body. A single bark warns me to back away.

The rain had since become a storm, thunder rumbles through the quiet town, and lightning lights up the dark kitchen. I gasp in horror as a dark figure stares directly at me from the outside, I stumble back, Daisy goes wild as she begins to bark with Cj soon following.

This, of course, wakes up the Chief, he quickly stomps his way down the hall, he follows the barks and turns on the kitchen lights, his rifle in hand.

"Bella?!" He questions, sleep still evident in his eyes, "what's going on? What are you doing up so late?"

"I- I- I couldn't sleep," I stutter a quick explanation, "t-there is someone out there daddy."

He frowns as he walks towards the direction the dogs are barking at, lighting once again illuminates the outside but the figure is gone.

"Are you sure Bells? There's no one out there."

I shake my head stubbornly, I know what saw, I hear mom before I see her round the corner into room.

"Isn't too early for a party?" She murmurs jokingly. She notices my distraught state and rushes to pull me into her warm arms.

Moms soothing words calm my racing heart, dad puts his rifle away as mom and I sit in the living room eating an early light breakfast.

I'm sent to back to bed after being reassured it was just my eyes playing tricks. As I leave the room my parents share worried whispers.

~•~•~•~•~

Morning comes quickly and I struggle to maintain my eyes open; last night, once I managed to get my brain to shut off, I was plagued with nightmares.

I contemplate whether I should go to school or hide in my warm sheets. I don't want to face the reality, for years I had been reassured by trained professionals that _they_ were a figment of my active child mind to mend with any trauma. Trauma that I had mistaken for nightmares.

I can still remember their names, well their nicknames; Ali, Emmy, Es, Rosie, Jazzy, Cal, and Eddie. I never really learned their real names.

My time with them was limited, a few weeks at most, but it was also the best time from what I can remember.

So, I once again question myself wether I wanted them to be real?

Yes, yes I did.

Was I ready to admit my biological mother didn't exactly tolerate me?

No I wasn't.

~•~•~•~•~

The school parking lot is its usual mess, as I park near the trees I search for Tony's car in my rear view mirror. It's not long before I catch glimpse of his large frame heading towards my truck.

I remain in my truck enjoying the warmth that envelops my whole being, his baby blue eyes appear at my side and a broad smile decorates his face as he pops my door open.

"Hello sunshine!"

His voice is loud for such an overcast day.

"You're too much sometimes," I complain, "there's no need to scream when I'm right next to you."

I'm not really in a bad mood but I always enjoy toying with Tony.

"Oh, come on, baby girl what did I tell you about your little attitude?"

I roll my eyes and salute him with a single finger, he drags me out of the trucks cab before closing the door.

I instantly miss the warmth I was enveloped with but I guess Tony's warm arms around my waist would have to do.

"Are you feeling better?" He murmurs into my hair, I nod causing my cheek to rub on his soft cotton t-shirt. He grunts, unconvinced that I'm telling the truth.

"I am! I promise. I'm just sad I didn't get my pie," I confess.

"Oh! Right we never got you your pie!"

The sound of incoming cars distract most of the student body, Tony included, the cars follow each other and park in front of the schools office.

I can't help but look their way as well.

As their doors open it seems as if time slows down and one by one they step out of their respective vehicles.

 **Happy New Years!**


	15. Unplanned Reunion

**Rosalie POV**

We arrive at school with a deep sense of uncertainty- with Bella's reaction we are unsure if seeing us once again will do more damage than good.

All three of our gifted family members have been having trouble with their gift when it concerned Bella.

Alice can't foresee Bella's future anymore which has caused her to panic, she claims to see nothing but darkness.

Jasper can't sense her emotions- at all, although yesterday we could see she was visibly agitated and confused he couldn't sense it or help her calm.

Edward is the most upset- years have passed and he still is unable to read Bella's thoughts.

" _It is absolutely silent_."

There is no reason as to why he shouldn't be able to he hear a single thing. She is no longer a child. So why can't he hear her?

The frustration was evident in our home last night, the gifted members sat hopelessly questioning their abilities. With reassuring words from Carlisle and Esme, they agreed to be patient.

The murmurs of the student body swarm my ears- they simply can't get enough of the luxurious cars. The murmur increase in volume as we step out.

I search the crowd for Bella, she stands towards the forest with her boyfriends arms wrapped around her. Or from what Edward picked from the boys' clouded mind- Tony is simply a very close friend, as in they aren't romantically involved, they just act as such.

Bella's deep brown eyes swim with curiosity and wonder of a child- the same as when she was four, this time she doesn't look scared. A hint of a smile pulls at her lips as she continues to carefully analyze us from afar.

It's now that I can see the changes the years have brought; her heart shaped face contain large innocent eyes that are surrounded with long, fluttering eyelashes, a small button nose- sparse freckles adorn the bridge and the apple of her cheeks, and her bottom lip is larger than the top making a permanent pout. Her once short hair brushed the small of her back in thick tresses.

Bella isn't very tall, a few inches above Alice at most, she's petite but shapely.

She dresses simply; form fitting jeans, Converse sneakers, a black blouse, and a cotton cardigan. The Cullen crest bracelet fits snugly on her left wrist.

A crude remark tears Bella's gaze away and towards the same boy from the cafeteria yesterday, Michael Newton, he walks determinedly with fisted hands.

Bella looks at Tony pleadingly but he's unable to come up with a plan fast enough before Michael reaches the pair.

Michael aggressively pulls on the back of Tony's flannel, placing Bella behind himself, Tony turns to speak with the overly emotional boy. He towers over him but Michael is set on his intentions- to gain Bella's affections.

"Why do you have to ruin every nice moment?" Tony says exasperatedly.

"I want to talk with Bella," Michael states with an upturned nose, "so step aside."

"Oh, you do? Well? that's too bad cause the only way that can happen is over my dead body," Tony taunts with crossed arms.

"Tony let's just go, please," Bella whispers, she clearly finds the growing attention unpleasant.

Michael's nose flares in anger, "That can be arranged."

A few students that are intently listening chuckle at the threat causing Michael to glare at them.

Tony guffaws, takes hold of Bella's hand and begins making his way around, this angers Michael further. He pushes Tony back, in counter Tony sharply pushes him back a couple feet.

Alice suddenly becomes tense besides Jasper- her eyes gloss over. "No!"

It happens in seconds. We walk as fast as we humanly can - pushing through the crowd that has formed.

Bella frowns as she goes around her friend and steps in between the two, "You guys just-."

In a haze of anger, Michael charges forward, instead of Tony receiving the harsh shove - Bella is subjected to it. The sheer force causes her to slip on the damp pavement.

A sickening thwack resounds as Bella's head meets the edge of a car bumper.

Collective gasps ring throughout, most watch in horror as Bella's blood seeps into the cracks of the parking lot pavement. Both Emmett and Jasper immediately hold their breath. Tony jumps into action, dashing to Bella's motionless body, he collects her limp body in his arms as tears run down his eyes.

Her rich blood annihilates my recent hunt, the sudden thirst nearly over powers my senses. Nearly. However, Edward seems to be having a harder time, he's trembling in place. Emmett and Jasper grasp his arms discreetly and take him away.

"Someone call 911!" Tony demands desperately. He grasp Bella's limps hand and places it against his cheek as he murmurs softly, "Take it. Please take whatever you need! I'll be ok. Just please wake up. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

With a final breath, I approach Tony's crouched body.

"Apply pressure to the wound," I supplicate, handing him my scarf. Startled, he gingerly takes the scarf and places it on Bella's hairline.

"She'll be ok," I assure the ghastly boy. He nods dubiously.

By now teachers have come out to see what the commotion is about, they are quick to disperse the crowd and send them to their respective classes. Alice informs the teacher of the dispute and who was involved.

The police are first to arrive, they speak with the teachers that first arrive to the lot, they then led a stunned Michael to a cruiser. A second officer arrives and comes to a screeching halt, a man with a thick mustache steps out, his eyes become wild as he spots us. This is Bella's father - I can see the similarities, I step back, letting the worried father reach his child.

An ambulance is heard in the distance, as soon as it arrives the paramedics are quick to load an unconscious Bella to the ambulance. Tony follows, his clothing stained with blood, one teacher argues but he simply walks into the ambulance, his focus on Bella. Her father justifies the boy hurriedly before following the rushing ambulance.

The bell shrills to signify the beginning of class. All of that happened in a matter of minutes. I don't have any desire to attend to class, I want to ensure Bella will be alright.

"Esme will be pulling us from school," Alice assures as she rubs my arm, "come on let's go find the guys."

The guys are deep in the woods, corpses of buck lay by Edward's feet.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmurs, his hands pulling on the ends of his already disheveled hair, "I- I don't understand why it affected me so. It was like a wreaking ball."

He shakes his head, his hands covering his face in shame. Jasper attempts to alleviate our worrisome behavior with waves of calm.

Mrs. Whitter sighs in disdain upon my late arrival to class, she heedlessly waves off my excuse before muttering under her breath. "Stupid rich kids."

It's the beginning of second period that Esme pulls us collectively from school.

 **Do you hate me? Let me know what you guys think? I'm struggling with a case of writer's block, I have another finished chapter after this one but after that I'm stuck. I'll do my best to bring you guys more chapters soon! Thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Unplanned Reunion pt2

**BPOV**

Pain.

Thirst.

Hunger.

More pain.

I am able to register the overwhelming smell that is a hospital.

 _Great, it's worse than I thought._

I can't open my eyes, they feel extremely heavy, I can hear muffled voices fussing around but I can't understand what is being said.

Cold yet gentle hands run along my very sore hairline, they get far too close to where it hurts most that I groan in pain.

"I'm very sorry," a voice breaks through the fog clouding my mind, it's a voice that calms me instantly - a voice that I hadn't heard in years.

I'm finally able to make sense of the rest of the muffled voices. It's my moms' anxious words as well as my fathers' forever gruff voice.

I continue to struggle with the task that is opening my eyes, my head pounds with every attempt, it's hell.

Finally I'm able to open my eyes slightly, but am instantly blinded by the bright lights in the room.

I groan, "Lights."

It's audible enough to grant my request as the lights instantly dim.

"Isabella? Honey, can you hear me?" My moms' warm hands cup my face.

"Mom?" I croak, my throat is extremely dry.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" She breathes a sigh of relief as she wraps her arms tightly around me.

As I open my eyes more, I see my mothers tears stained face, I weakly try to hug her back but something tugs on my hand, painfully. Mom moves the I.V drip closer and the tugging ceases, just like any time I've been injured, she begins to fuss about.

"Mom, I'm ok," I murmur, still with no relief to my parched throat, "I'm just dying for some water."

A pale hand appears in my line of sight with a plastic cup of cold water, I follow the hand to its owner.

He stands tall. A warm smile graces his face as kind, amber eyes study my face for a reaction. His features are perfect, too perfect, they're all like this. Perfect.

I tentatively reach for the cup, scared I might be imagining all of this.

The plastic lightly crinkles under my not so gentle grip.

It's real.

They're real.

I'm not crazy.

~•~•~•~

After realizing I'm not clinically insane, a rock seems to have settled in the pits of my stomach, my bruised brain races with questions that I can't ask out loud.

 _Why did they look the same?_

I'm aware I'm not the best at math but nothing adds up, it's been an odd thirteen years.

 _Why now? Why didn't you come sooner?_

I decide to set aside the rock in my tummy, and scrutinize my most serious injuries before attempting to treat them internally. My strength is low and the meager amount of effort places a strain on my body. I'm careful in assuring that I have enough energy to keep track of everything. I don't want to loose control in the hospital and accidentally take energy from someone that needs it more.

The Quileute tribe have helped me take control of my "gift", just like they help kids going through their first phase. I'd scared my parents enough times for Harry, a member of the Quileute tribe, to take me to the Elders. Up until then I would drain everyone's energy with a single nightmare or a paper cut. Although the Quileute tribe has no experience with 'gifted' people, like me, they did their best.

I've yet to understand my personal gift, it's far too complex for me to narrow down to what it is. Folklore didn't help much either.

I'm able to heal myself and others but I must have a good energy source for it to work properly. Hence I have to be in great health if I'm using my own or like in most cases I use the packs' seemingly endless energy.

I can also expand a sort of shield that protects me from all and any danger, I tend to keep it around my family and friends whenever they're close.

 _Not that my shield came in handy today._

I pout as the drugs that are currently flowing through my veins do little to calm my pounding head. They simply cloud my thoughts. Frustrated, I ignore my aching body then calmly listen to my parents and Dr. Cullen discuss what would be happening the next couple of hours.

Dr. Cullen declares an overnight stay would be necessary in order to monitor any swelling, as well to ensure that my brain isn't scrambled eggs.

I'm not exactly thrilled at the news, hospitals have always given me the creeps, but if it means leaving first thing tomorrow, I'll deal.

Mom and Dad agree to leave after I insist that I'll be ok the little while they need to go home, but only leave after cinching my comfort so much as my safety too.

Seconds after my parents left, a very sullen Tony rushes into the room with a large bouquet of flowers.

"I'm so sorry, babygirl!"

He crushes me to his chest, a wreaking sob rumbles his chest, I wrap my arms around his shaking figure trying to calm him.

"Hey, hey," I murmur while running my nails through his hair soothingly, "you didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. That's why you're in the hospital cause I did nothing to prevent it!"

He releases me from his grip, clearly frustrated with himself, he cups my cheek tenderly as his blue eyes dance with guilt and determination. "Take whatever you need Bella."

"No," I shake my head stubbornly while holding his wrist in my hands,"I'll heal normally, it's not too bad. I'm not taking from you."

"It's my fault you're hurt," he persist, "it's only fair that you take-."

 _Stupid Mike._

"Tony, listen to what I'm saying," taking hold of his large hands I place them in my lap, "what happened today isn't your fault. Mike took it too far, if anything it's his bad temper that caused me to be here."

Tony is unsatisfied by my choice, if his grimace is anything to go by, but he doesn't mutter another word. Instead he wraps his arms around my waist and awkwardly lays his large frame on the tiny hospital bed.

In the comfort of my best friends' arms I give into the exhaustion that's been lingering ever since I woke up.

Still ignoring the nagging feeling that's settled in my stomach.

~•~•~•~

I'm woken up by feather light touches of my dear mother, she tenderly brushes my hair away from the fresh injury. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Tired," I mumble, looking around - my small room is now filled with 'Get better' flowers and balloons, "where did all of these come from?"

"The whole town basically," Mom chuckles, "you're very popular today."

"Oh wow..." I'm stunned by the overwhelming amount of attention that has been placed upon me.

"Where's Tony?" I ask in attempt to change the subject, not wanting to dwell on the attention I'm receiving. Mom senses my discomfort and proceeds to inform me Tony had gone home to change out of his dirty clothes.

With mom being the angel she is, she presents me with a comfortable pair of pajamas to wear instead of this compromising hospital gown, changing is easy with my moms' expert help.

As I'm settling back onto the small bed Nurse Bethel, the oldest nurse on staff enters the room. She bustles into the room with a tray of test tubes and a new I.V bag.

I look away as Bethel sanitizes my arm, "How are you feeling, honey?"

"I feel very disoriented," I answer before grimacing at the pinch of the needle, I'm thankful for her efforts of distraction, "but I'm also very hungry, is it possible I can get food?"

Bethel makes quick of her work and has the three large vials filled with my blood in a matter of minutes.

"I'll let the doctor know," Bethel assures as she replaces the I.V. bag before parting with a comforting smile.

Mom sniffles by my side as her warm fingers trace the tape on my hand.

"What's wrong, momma?"

She shakes her head, her eyes are brimmed with tears, " I hate seeing you like this - you're my baby and it breaks my heart seeing you hurt."

"Momma, I'm going to be fine, this time tomorrow I'll be home," I murmur in the otherwise quiet room, the ECG monitors beeps are the only sounds other than my moms soft sniffles, "and sometime next week this'll be forgotten."

She shakes her in dismay while whipping her tears away. In an effort to move on we make mindless conversation.

I can't for the life of me pay much attention to it though, my mind continues to race with questions. For years I've been told that I had made an imaginary family to help me deal with the issues. Most of these opinions coming from certified therapists. No one would believe my tales of the 'superheroes'.

~•~•~•~

 _I stand before an open living room, it's extravagant yet cozy. I know this room. It feels like home. The room is impeccably clean, not a single item is out of place._

 _A soft lullaby lures me deeper into the room - the lullaby comes from the grand piano that sits by a window. He plays with a smile on his angular face._

 _"Bells, you should be resting."_

 _His voice is soft as he chastises me, he looks up but he isn't focused on me. His gold eyes dance with mirth as he stares right past me._

 _"I'm not tired Eddie," a small voice calls from behind me. I turn to face... myself. A younger version of myself._

 _I watch myself crawl onto the bench, and into Eddies' arms._

 _But, of course, good things don't last forever._

 _The warmth I felt is now replaced with fear as I stand alone in the middle of my meadow. Thunder shakes the dark sky. Trees creak from the forceful wind and my hair blows wildly around me. The air is cold and unforgiving against my bare skin._

 _"Bella. Oh Isabella," someone sings, the voice cause my skin to break out in goosebumps, I search the tree line when I see a figure emerging from the thick forest, my heart pounds as they get closer._

 _I try to turn and run, but I'm paralyzed._

 _"You can't run!" The menacing voice echoes. The figure is in front of me, it's cold hands grip my throat._

 _"You can't hide!"_

 _It's empty eyes dare me to scream, to run, to do something. And when I don't it releases an evil cackle._

 _"You'll always be weak," Renee smiles, squeezing my throat close._

I gasp loudly as I startle awake, my hands fly to my neck as I struggle to breath. My heartbeat rings in my ears.

I look around as I try to calm my erratic heart, Tony is slouched in the hard sofa snoring the night away. He refused to leave after the visiting hours were over, so he used me as leverage to convince the hospital staff. No one wants to upset the chiefs daughter. Sounds ridiculous but it worked.

I can breath a little easier as I remember the crude jokes, loud laughter, and peach pie that we shared. The pie had to be approved by a doctor, of course.

Now that the nightmare has been chased away, I notice that there is no way in hell Tony is actually comfortable in his awkward position.

As I move his overgrown limbs, I see spots of fresh blood on his sleeves. Gently lifting the sleeve, there's horizontal cuts on his arms.

"Oh Tony, why?" I whisper to no one in particular.

Pushing his sleeve back, I place my hand over his fresh injuries, it takes all of my concentration to focus solely on Tony. He groans lightly in his sleep but doesn't make any other moves. In minutes, there's no trace of any cuts except for the blood smeared on my hand.

The room spins and my vision becomes unfocused, I lay on the cold floor trying to control the urge to expand my shield, my body is craving energy as it trembles lightly.

I need to get out of here. I just might put everyone to sleep. I shakily stand from floor and make my way to the door. The halls are deserted - the closest exit would require that I pass right in front the nurses' station and I don't think they'll like the idea of me going outside. I quietly close the door then shuffle my way down the hallway.

Freedom is ten feet away when a clearing of a throat interrupts my escape, "Ms. Swan, why are you out of bed?"

Uh oh.

 **So here's a chapter that will give you some insight to Bella's life after the Cullens. I've had a hectic month and I finally got to finish this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	17. Nightmare

**Carlisle POV**

Isabella Swan was a sweet and quiet child despite her troubled past. Her time spent with our family created a spot that couldn't be filled with any amount of time.

Over the years, Alice has been updating us on important milestones she was able to foresee, giving us hope that one day we could meet again.

The moment Isabella enters the emergency room, unconscious, I am taken back to the day I first treated her. But with a lot less injuries. As we take her towards a room to be treated, there is a sort of commotion by the entrance.

"Tony, you have to stay back. She going to get taken care off, you need to calm down," the chief of police, Charlie Swan, tries to rationalize with a young man who was emotional.

"I- I need to make sure she's ok," the young man cries, looking desperate.

"I understand, I do too, but we're no help if we're unstable."

"You don't understand, Charlie, she's here _because_ of me. I put her there."

"Listen here boy, I've known you a darn long time and I know you wouldn't touch a hair on my daughters head," the Chiefs voice is stern and leaves no room for argument, "you need to calm down. Whatever happened isn't your fault. She'll need you once she's out. She'll need all of us."

That's the last I hear of their conversation as I focus on Isabella, her wound stretches along her hairline. As the nurses assure Isabella remains unconscious, I prepare other items. I'm given her vital signs and proceed with the cleaning of the wound.

I sanitize the area before placing a total of twelve stitches to her wound. Apart from the stitches, she's taken to get the necessary scans to ensure the superficial wounds are the only injuries she has suffered.

•~•~•~•

Isabella has made steady progress in a matter of hours, the swelling decreased immensely as well as the irritation around the wound. The speed of her healing is nowhere near as miraculous as it was years ago. At this rate, the wound will heal in a number of weeks.

I pay close attention to Isabellas' room as the laughter that earlier filled the room has since died down, as of now, Isabella is fighting the urge to sleep.

"Babe, I think you need to sleep. You need to rest, and so do I," her friend, Tony, mumbles sleepily. He had refused to leave her side the moment she was placed in a room.

"Are you going to stay?" Isabella asks quietly.

"Do you really think I'm leaving this room?" He quips.

A soft giggle is the last sound that comes out of Isabella.

~•~•~•~

As I make my rounds, I intently listen to Isabella's heart rate- it has been racing and slowing down for the past hour. At the moment her heart rate is abnormally high, accompanied with the fast pace rate are mumbled phrases.

"Cozy... home... piano," Isabellas incoherent speech fills the quiet room, her heart rate is now declining steadily and back into pace, I stop in my tracks when I hear a certain name tumble from her mouth, "Eddie."

She remembers. She'd shown sign of recognition but failed to mention a thing. She seemed skeptical and watched my every move when I'd check on her.

There is an underlying fear in her eyes, she didn't fear me from what I could tell but something plagued her thoughts.

Her mumbled speech suddenly turns fearful, "Cold... can't run."

I quickly change my route and head towards Isabella's room, I move silently through the quiet hallways.

I've nearly reached her room when I hear her awaken with a loud gasp. I stop and lean against a wall.

There's no movement in the room for a minute or two before soft footfalls echo in her room, the rustling of materials follow her before she stills once again and a soft groan escapes her, "Oh Tony, why?"

The room is eerily quiet before a deep grunt interrupts.

Soft pants followed by hasty movements cause me to hide in the shadows. Isabella's door opens slowly and tired brown eyes search the deserted hallways. She moves stealthy down the hallway, her steps soft and measured.

As she nears an exit, I decide to make my presence known. I clear my throat and she stops immediately, "Ms. Swan, why are you out of bed?"

She slowly turns around, eyes wide, she was the perfect human representation of a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry Dr. Cullen, I was in need of some fresh air," she mumbles shyly, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sleep shirt, dark bags set underneath her curious eyes.

It makes me wonder how often she must get nightmares if the dark circle underneath are so deep set.

"I highly suggest that you inform one of the nurses. I'm sure they would be more than willing to assist you."

"I wasn't sure they'd let me go outside," Isabella admits quietly, "I simply wanted to step outside for a couple moments."

Her hands have since stopped fidgeting but were now trembling slightly, her entire body seems to be shaking. Her breathing is ragged and she is clearly struggling to concentrate.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" Worry slipping in between my words, Isabella closes her eyes before slowly nodding.

"I'm fine," she assures, "I'll just head back to my room."

Her eyes hold a number of questions, desire to have them answered burns deep in her gaze. Clearly conflicted, the young woman holds her tongue and walks back to her room.

Isabella is mere feet from her rooms door when she suddenly turns. The inner turmoil resolved.

"Can I ask you something, ?" She asks tentatively.

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Pardon me?"

She takes a deep breath, "Why did you come back now?"

 **First and foremost, I want to apologize for the lack of updates. Secondly, you guys don't want to know how many time I deleted and re-wrote this I chapter. Also I have zero medical knowledge sooo yeah. I stopped writing for days at a time because I couldn't find a way to continue this chapter without it becoming kinda boring. Although this is a bit short I am happy with it. Life has just been a mess lately, I'll try to update soon.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
